It Was Bryce's Fault
by Argo0
Summary: When Bryce Larkin decides to make a very simple mission much more difficult, it ends up putting Chuck and Sarah in a very interesting situation - one that they intend to make the most of. Charah.
1. It Was Bryce's Fault

**WARNING:** This story contains matures scene, hence the M rating. If this bothers hit the back button now.

AN: So this was different. A Charah exclusive story, unless you include the voyeurs listening in as well. I got the idea for this story reading Wepdiggy's "Someone's Watching" found on the Chuck Kink Meme on LiveJournal. Hope you all enjoy. Also to those who want more of Chuck versus the CAT squad anniversary edition, know that while I'm not saying 'no way', I tried to write another chapter for it, and it wasn't really flowing, so it's gone on the backburner for the foreseeable future. I might get there eventually, but for now, just accept that that story is done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

This was all Bryce's fault, Sarah thought to herself. It was supposed to be a simple mission; attend the fancy party, search the house for the intel that was their objective, and get out. Unbelievably simple as far as an espionage mission goes. However there were a few complications. First was the concern that the Fulcrum operative who they were expecting at the party would recognise Bryce so he would have to stay in the van with Casey. That wasn't really a concern for Sarah, because it simply meant that Chuck would take Bryce's place with her at the party. And while Bryce was easily the better agent, Chuck could handle these kinds of situations proficiently, and was frankly better company. Which sort of led into the next problem. Bryce seemed to go out of his way to make Chuck feel inferior, either by talking about some of the exciting things he and his former partner had done or some of the exotic places they had been, or just simple offhand comments about how Chuck wasn't a real spy, which Sarah felt weren't at all fair. Chuck had done admirably to adapt to his crappy situation that he had been thrown in to and had come a long way since he first had the Intersect uploaded into his brain. With Bryce's smug comments, he was undermining what little confidence Chuck had gained over the last two years.

The final problem, and perhaps the most relevant, was that even though Bryce wouldn't be at the party, it was still his intel they were going off, and therefore he was in charge of the mission. This wasn't a problem in itself, but when Bryce decided that Chuck and Sarah would not be going undercover as husband and wife, which was standard procedure, but rather as Charles Carmichael, software tycoon, and his married-to-someone-else personal assistant, Eva Anderson. The fact that he had chosen the Anderson cover for Sarah who was married to his Tom Anderson persona was not lost on anyone. It also meant that she couldn't always be with Chuck like a wife would, nor could she be as affectionate towards him, which had the benefit of serving as a distraction and was something she personally quite enjoyed.

Still with Bryce in charge, there wasn't a lot they could do about it. So they attended the party as their assigned covers, with Chuck looking quite dashing in his tailored tux, while Sarah was forced to wear a grey women's business jacket over a white blouse and pencil skirt, given that she was attending the party as his assistant and not his date. While she didn't look as glamorous as she would have in a proper dress, Chuck's compliment about how she really pulled off the sexy secretary look did lift her spirits. It had also helped that she had chosen a blouse which emphasised her cleavage, and had instantly drawn Chuck's eye when he saw it.

Aside from their brief introduction to the host, their presence at the party was not really noticed, beyond the attractive brunette man and his hot blond assistant, so it was fairly easy for them to slip away when it was to begin their search for the intel. Going by the flash Chuck had on the host of the party, he determined that there were only two rooms in the large house that would be appropriate for storing their objective. It wasn't until they got to the first room when Sarah began looking on the desk that things went wrong.

"Shit there's a camera," Chuck uncharacteristically cursed. Another thing she would blame Bryce for.

Turning to face him, Sarah too saw the blinking red light of the camera in the corner of the room. Addressing the two men in the van by her hidden microphone, she alerted them to the problem. "Bryce, I thought you said there weren't any camera in individual rooms," she hissed at her former partner.

"_They must have just installed it, Casey's bringing up the camera images now,"_ came Bryce's reply.

"Casey, I set up a hack on the computer. Just hit enter and you should be able to gain access to the cameras," said Chuck, trying to help out however he could, causing Sarah to smile at him.

An appreciative grunt was his immediate response. _"Nice work Bartowski, we can even see what the guards are up to," _Casey said before giving the images a once over. _"Shit, they're getting excited over something. They're trying to get the sound working so they can hear something."_

Chuck groaned in annoyance. "They're probably trying to listen in on us," he said.

"Why do you say that," Sarah asked.

"Because it's obvious we're not married," he replied, and at her curious look, as well as the questioning grunts from the earwig, he elaborated. "Most of the guests are friends of some nature to the host. Of those who are married, the men probably wouldn't take too kindly to their private moments with their wives being watched like a RedTube clip. Because Sarah isn't wearing a fancy dress like the other wives, it's safe to assume that she isn't here as a guest or date but as someone's assistant, so in their minds, they can watch her as much as they want."

"But why would that matter," Sarah asked, still looking at him intently.

Chuck couldn't help but blush slightly at her gaze, which she found absolutely adorable. "If we were married, there could be any number of reasons why we'd want to sneak off to a private home," he said, meeting Sarah's gaze somewhat timidly. "We could be trying to have a private conversation or looking for decorating ideas or simply making out. Because we've introduced ourselves as a powerful businessman and his employee, none of those reasons are going to fly. There's really only one reason why we would sneak off into a random room."

Realisation came to Sarah as her eyes widened. "They think we're having an affair," she said, her cheeks also reddening like Chuck's, something that rarely happened.

Chuck nodded just as Bryce's voice made its way into their ears. _"Then you guys need to get out of there,"_ he said with a small degree of urgency.

Just as Sarah was about to starting walking out of the room, Chuck stopped her. "We can't," he said, as his nervousness seeped through the confidant façade he was putting up.

"_Chuck, haven't we already explained that you should leave the spying to the real spies,"_ Bryce said condescendingly. _"You do not manipulate a mission just so you can have sex with your partner."_

Sarah growled at her former partner's words, but before she could call him out on his hypocrisy, Chuck once again stopped her as he now sported a frown. "If we leave now then not only will we have a disappointed audience, but it will also look very suspicious," he reasoned to all those listening.

"Which in turn will draw their attention to us," Sarah continued, understanding Chuck's line of thought.

"_Which is exactly what we don't want_," Casey groaned.

Again Chuck nodded, even though Casey couldn't see him. "Casey I have an idea," he said over the microphone. "Thanks to the Intersect we know that the intel should be in one of two rooms. While the guards are focused on us, you should be able to set up a loop for the camera in the other room then sneak over there and search it. Hopefully, it'll be in that room, otherwise we'll have to think of something else."

"_Right,"_ came Casey's grunt.

"_What are you two going to be doing,"_ said Bryce, his snarl being heard by both of the room's occupants.

Before Chuck could respond, Sarah quickly cut him off. "Chuck and I will give them a show," she said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

The brunette man immediately became flustered, both at her comment and the thought of actually having sex with the beautiful Sarah Walker, causing the smile of blonde goddess to widen. "We need to stay in character Chuck," she reminded him softly. "They'll be getting sound soon so from now on you're Mr Carmichael and I'm Eva your married assistant. You need you make it real because if they suspect anything, it'll mean trouble for us later. And Bryce: you aren't allowed to say anything from now on."

"_What? Why?"_ came Bryce's indignant retort.

Sarah snorted at Bryce's reaction. She had really had enough of him. "Because ever since you've gotten back, you've done nothing except be a condescending jackass towards Chuck," she hissed through her mike. "If we're going to sell this then Chuck needs to be at the top of his game, and he can't do that with you being an asshole all the time. And the easiest way for you to not be a douchebag is to shut up."

Whatever Bryce was about to say was cut off by Casey. _"Quit your yammering,"_ he growled from the van. "_They're about to get sound soon so Walker, Bartowski, get your game faces on."_

Sarah smiled radiantly at Chuck as he quickly closed the distance between them, his confident stride offset by the nervous look on his face. "Well Mrs Anderson," he said in his 'Carmichael' voice, despite his anxiety. "I think it's time you and I… furthered our working relationship."

"But Mr Carmichael," she cried out in faux protest as she was backed into the desk she'd been standing near. "I'm a married woman."

Chuck's hand reached up to her face to gently cup her chin. "I don't see your husband here," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Do you?"

With that he leaned forward to capture her lips with his, his aggressiveness catching Sarah by surprise for a moment before returning the kiss just as eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue darted into his mouth, causing Chuck to moan into the kiss. He in turn place his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly, so she was now sitting on the desk instead of leaning on it with Chuck between her legs. Grinding his hardening member into her, Sarah could already feel herself getting wet in anticipation, both at the thought of having sex with the man she had come to care about above all others, and the thought of being pounded by what felt to be a very large cock.

In an effort to stay in character of an amorous and powerful business tycoon, Chuck removed one of his hands from the blonde's hip and moved it underneath her skirt, all the while maintaining their steamy kiss. He couldn't help but mentally smirk as he felt a quickly growing wet patch on her panties as he began rubbing up and down her slit through the cloth. Meanwhile, his other hand maneuverer itself upwards to her ample bosom, his nimble fingers undoing the top few buttons of her blouse, revealing her lacy black bra. He then pulled the cups down so they were scrunched up beneath her flawless tits, his hand lighting squeezing the mound of flesh while occasionally pinching her nipple.

Breaking their kiss for a moment, he couldn't help but smirk at Sarah's flushed face as he glanced down at her chest, finally gaining a glimpse of the perfect breasts that had inspired so many of his dreams. "Can you feel how wet you are," he questioned her, both of them panting slightly from their intense kiss. "Just a kiss and a bit of light petting and you're already drenched. Guess Mr Anderson hasn't been doing a good enough job of keeping you happy."

Sarah grinned as she heard a quiet growl through her ear piece. She knew what Chuck was doing, and didn't blame him at all, given all the crap Bryce had put him through. Not to mention it helped sell their cover. "Mmmm, he's never been that great a lover," she moaned as his finger's continued to rub against the cloth covered vagina.

Though Chuck kept up his arrogant smirk, she enjoyed the mischievous twinkle she saw when he realised she was going to play his game as well. "Then I guess I better get show you how a husband should treat his wife," he said, as he used his hands to hike her skirt up around her waist, effectively turning it into a belt and displaying her thigh high stockings and her lacy black boy shorts.

Sarah shivered as she felt Chuck hook his fingers on the top of her panties and gently pull them down her long legs, bending down onto his knees as he went. Pulling them all the way off, he made a bit of a show putting them in his inner jacket pocket, before spreading her legs further apart and placing them on his shoulders. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this," he said huskily, as he moved his face closer to her soaked crotch.

Sarah's breath hitched as his hot breath blew onto her sensitive pussy lips. She should have realised that he would be a selfless lover, who would rather start off by eating her out than shoving his dick into her, given his caring attitude towards everyone he met in everyday life. And when he gave her cunt that first teasing lick, she knew without a doubt that sex with Chuck was going to be far different than she had ever experienced before. In a very good way. "Oh god," she moaned as Chuck's tongue kept moving along her slit.

Chuck's agile tongue continued darting along her pussy lips, enjoying the taste of her sweet nectar that was produced by her arousal. Every now and then he would also lightly flick the blonde's clit, causing her to whimper slightly every time his tongue made contact with the small bundle of nerves. Finally he pulled away slightly to look directly at Sarah, who looked about irritated and disappointed at his withdrawal, however slight. "You're enjoying this aren't you," he said from between her legs. "Going by how you keep getting wetter."

Sarah nodded, all the while wishing he'd put his tongue back where it belonged. "You're so good at this, Mr Carmichael," she said. "It's been so long since I've felt anything so good."

"Doesn't hubby attend to his wife's needs," Chuck questioned with raised eyebrows, ignoring Bryce's snarl over the comm.

The blonde woman snorted. "Sex is usually about him, rather than us. He seems to think that licking me for any other reason than getting me ready for him is demeaning," she said, more than happy to take more shots at Bryce. "Besides, it's not like he even knows what he's doing anyway."

"Tom is an idiot then," Chuck said, with a surprisingly serious face. "I don't understand how any man could be married to you and not spend every possible opportunity worshiping you like this. Especially given how delicious you taste."

Without another word Chuck resumed his task with even greater enthusiasm with Sarah moaning loudly as his tongue dived further into her depths. She tightened her legs around his head so her thighs her pressing against his ears and pushing his face further into her mound. Chuck voiced no complaint about having his head so firmly engulfed by her beautiful long legs as he began alternating between licking and sucking on her clit. Nor did he when she brought her hand and ran it through his dark hair, the other hand making its way to one of her perfect breasts, and began kneading it. He hadn't been lying when he didn't understand Bryce. How any man could not want to pleasure this goddess like this, he thought to himself. If she'd let him, he would do this for her every day and he was determined to use this opportunity to win her over. Not that he needed to try hard it seemed, given the noise she was making.

As Chuck continued to toy with her clit with the tip of his tongue, he managed to sneak one of his hands through Sarah's stocking-clad barricade and inserted two fingers into her soaking quim, probing deep inside of her and eliciting a delighted whimper from the blonde. The hand that had rested gently on his head now gripped his hair tightly as Sarah still tried to drive his face into her crotch, such was her pleasure. Deciding that it was now time to finish her off, before she started tearing chunks of his hair out, Chuck brought his pinkie and ring fingers to his mouth to get them wet, before inserting them into Sarah's anus, causing her to scream in pleasure as she came and drenched his face with her juices.

Although Sarah wasn't sexually inexperienced by any stretch of the imagination, she had never attempted any kind of anal play. Sure Bryce and several other lovers had requested it but she had always remained firm and denied them. Chuck's fingers in her ass were to first thing ever to be inserted into her backdoor and it managed to trigger one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had, spraying his face with her juices. "Oh my god Chu…. Mr Carmichael," she cried, almost forgetting that they were still undercover. "That was amazing, I've never came like that before."

Chuck couldn't help but grin. Not had he only given her such a strong climax, the evidence being on his face, but he almost made her forget their cover. It certainly boosted his confidence. Gently removing her legs from his shoulders, which had relaxed after Sarah's orgasm, he stood up and pulled her panties from his jacket, using them to wipe off her cum before returning them to his pocket. "I'm glad you enjoyed that so much," he said to her, smirking at her flushed expression. "But I certainly hope you don't think that's the end of it."

Sarah's eyes were drawn to the movement of his hands, which had begun undoing his belt and pulling down his pants. Once his pants had fallen to the ground, she almost gasped at the hard rod of flesh before her. In her eyes his cock was perfect. She estimated it to just a bit shy of nine inches long and being roughly 2 inches wide. Thick enough to stretch her nicely, and long enough to touch her in all the right places. Mutely reaching forward, she grasped his member, gently stroking it and amazed at how hard yet soft it was.

Chuck moaned at the feeling of Sarah's soft hand fondling his hard on. "Do you like that Eva," he questioned her, watching her as she touched his cock in almost a state of reverence.

She nodded in affirmation. "You're cock is so big," she said, not taking her eyes off of it. "It's so much bigger than my husband's. I can't wait to have it inside of me."

Ignoring Bryce's growl and what she assumed as Casey's snicker, Sarah was actually surprised at her honesty. Certainly she enjoyed sex, but never had she been this aroused by the simple thought of this glorious pillar of flesh slipping inside of her. But it was more than that. Had it been any other guy, she would have been thankful for a large piece of meat, given him a good ride and gotten herself off as she did it and then practically forget the experience afterwards. Chuck on the other hand was such a sweet and honest person, who went out of his way to help others and even now was about to have sex with the girl of his dreams and he was more concerned about her pleasure than his own.

Chuck removed Sarah's hand from his penis and used his own to slap his cock against her wet pussy, the slapping noise made was quickly joined by her blonde's moans. "Tell me Eva," he said to the moaning woman. "What exactly it is that you want?"

"Mmm," she replied throatily in anticipation. "I want you to fuck me with that big hard cock of yours."

"Really," Chuck grinned, rubbing the tip of his prick against her slit, causing her to adorably pout at his teasing. "What about your husband?"

"Fuck him," she said heatedly, both from Chuck's ministrations and for the benefit of the man listening in the van. "He can go get fucked, like I'm about to, although I'm going to enjoy it a lot more. I want you to slam your hard cock inside me and make me your slut! Fuck me harder than that pansy ever could."

Chuck was stunned silent for only a moment, before remembering his role and its importance. "It's always polite to do as the lady requests," he said simply, before quickly slipping his dick inside Sarah's wet pussy.

Sarah gasped loudly as she felt Chuck pressed forward, swiftly filling her up with his cock. Again she was surprised by her honesty, at how she couldn't wait for the man on top of her inside her but also how she wanted him to possess her like no man had done before. It both frightened and excited her beyond measure. However, as Chuck began picking up speed, all thoughts of what she wanted him to do vanish, her mind unable to focus on anything other than what he was currently doing.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," she moaned, powerless to say anything else as the tip of Chuck's manhood touched her in places no other man had touched before.

Chuck could not help but admire his handy work as he looked down at the squirming blonde beneath. He particularly liked the way her perfect breasts bounced up and down in response to his thrusts. "You like that?" he asked her, knowing full well what her answer was.

"God yes," she cried, as Chuck moved his hands onto her breasts, kneading them to further pleasure her. "Fuck it feels…. so good. Please… don't… stop."

Chuck had absolutely no intention of stopping, a sentiment he vocalised for Sarah, not that she was really in a position in comprehend. Her pussy felt so good around his prick, so tight, so warm and so very wet. Chuck seriously doubted he could stop, even if he wanted to. Still he had to make sure he didn't come too soon. He wanted to do everything in his power to please the blonde goddess, and if he managed to piss Bryce off more than he currently was, well that would be some tasty icing on an already exquisite cake.

In her already heightened state of sensitivity, caused by Chuck's talented tongue, it wasn't long before Sarah found herself approaching her second climax. She wrapped her legs tightly around Chuck, her heels pressing into his backside as he continued to pound her. When the orgasm hit her, Sarah screamed like she never had before as her entire body began convulsing from the pleasure. "OHMYGOD CHUCK," she cried, so overcome with ecstasy that she slipped with their covers.

As Chuck found another part of his body covered with her juices, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He had finally gotten to have sex with the legendary Sarah Walker, one of the best spies in the world, and had fucked her so well that she had forgotten their covers. If he thought the guards watching cared about her calling him by a nickname he might have been a bit worried, but his cover name was Charles, and Chuck was a perfectly acceptable nickname. And they were probably so engrossed with what they were doing that she could have been calling him Santa Claus and they wouldn't have battered an eyelid. Still, Chuck decided to see how far he could take this, and seeing as Casey was still searching the other room they needed to keep playing for time.

"I don't recall giving you permission to use that nickname," Chuck said teasingly as he watched realisation come to Sarah through her orgasmic haze.

"I-I'm so sorry Mr Carmichael," stuttered Sarah, shocked at how she of all people slipped up.

"Hmm I suppose I can forgive you," he said with a faux-thoughtful expression. "But I think you need you give me something in return."

Sarah sighed as Chuck managed to cover up her slip up. Only Chuck Bartowski could cause her to be so unprofessional, it simply wasn't enough to make her fall in love with him, now he was actually causing her to blow their cover by screwing her to such an amazing climax. Still now he was asking for something to have her apologise for her mistake. She knew that most guys would ask for anything and everything, including Bryce. But Chuck, he would only ask for what she would be prepared and even then would always give her an out if she needed it. He was sweet like that.

"Has anyone ever fucked that perfect ass of yours," he questioned, her eyes widening slightly at his request.

She shook her head. "Tom has asked plenty of time, but I've always said no," was her response.

"Will you say yes to me?" Chuck asked, looking into her eyes, trying to let her know that she didn't have to say yes.

Remarkably, the answer was very easy for Sarah, just like all the other times she'd been asked. Instead of immediately answering, Sarah gently pushed Chuck away, who did well to keep the flash of disappointment off his face, but she could always see it, usually because she was the cause. Well not tonight, she thought as she rolled over on the desk onto her front, her breasts delightfully pressing into the furniture as she raised her hips and spread her ass cheeks with her hands. "Yes," she said huskily to Chuck, who began lining himself up with her virgin hole, incapable of wiping his smile off his face. "Take my last piece of virginity Mr Carmichael. Take my ass for yourself."

"_NO,"_ came Bryce's yell over the earwigs, which was duly ignored by the couple.

Casey's _"Larkin, shut the hell up,"_ received just as much attention.

Chuck, who was slick with Sarah's juices, slowly moved inside her gorgeous ass, relishing the unbelievable tightness of it. For Sarah however it was not a completely pleasant experience as her previous unused hole was forced to accommodate something as large as Chuck Bartowski. Noticing her tension, Chuck leaned forward to whisper to her. "Relax Eva," he said, his hot breath causing to arouse her further, despite the pain. "This will be easier on both of us if you just relax."

"I know sir," cam her strained response. "But this is my first time, and you're very big."

"If you want we can stop here," he said warmly. Yes he wanted more than anything to pound Sarah Walker's ass like there was no tomorrow but not at her expense. He cared about Sarah too much to simply take what he wanted while causing her to suffer.

Sarah could feel the warmth in his voice, and wished she was facing him so she could stare into his intense brown eyes. Instead she had to settle for relax her muscle and pushing against Chuck, bringing more of his prick into her. "No," she moaned. "I want this… Just go slow."

Chuck nodded, and continued to slowly ease himself inside of her until he was amazingly fully engulfed in her ass. He paused, although desperate to keep going, in order to allow Sarah to adjust to his intrusion. "How does it feel," he asked her.

"Mmm good," she moaned. "I feel so full, it feels amazing."

"You ok to go a little faster?"

"Please," she said, almost desperately.

Starting off slowly, Chuck began moving back and forth, pulling his cock out a little bit before thrusting back inside her, never fully removing his penis from her ass. Encouraged by the feminine moans that accompanied his movements, Chuck gradually began picking up speed until he was slamming as fast and hard as he could into the blonde. Her moans and his grunts were joined by the sound of his balls slapping against wet pussy.

Sarah was actually amazed at how much she was enjoying it. The way Chuck's cock stretched her cunt was incredible, but it paled in comparison of having her tiny asshole stretched by the very same appendage. It hurt certainly, but in a good way, a way that made her want for Chuck to simply keep fucking her the way he was currently doing. The sensations were getting a bit much for her, and so she moved one of her hands to her womanhood and began sliding her fingers inside herself as Chuck continued to pound her ass.

Chuck noticed Sarah's movements and realised that she must be closer to approaching another orgasm. Deciding to add fuel to the fire, Chuck began speaking, both for the benefit of all those listening, and to further arouse Sarah. "You like that don't you," Chuck said arrogantly, playing to his Carmichael persona. "You like having your ass fucked like a whore, don't you?"

"Oh god yesssss," she hissed.

"And whose whore are you?" he queried as he struggled to control his own pleasure.

"I-I-I'm… yours," she cried, as Chuck hit the back of her anus.

"And does my whore want to come?"

"Oh god yes please Chuck," she pleaded, getting closer over the edge. "Please… fuck… my ass."

As Sarah peaked for the third time that night, she couldn't believe the effect Chuck's words were having on her nor could she contain the scream that followed her climax. Her sweet, innocent nerd was treating her like something he owned and it was turning her on. Sure had he been any other guy she would have administrated the circumcision from hell, even or perhaps especially if it were Bryce, but from Chuck it was like she wanted to be possessed by him. Whatever thoughts she had to being further 'possessed' by Chuck were interrupted by the man in question. "Fuck Sa… Eva, I'm going to come," he warned her.

Sarah wasn't entirely sure what made her do it, probably her state of heavily Chuck-induced arousal, but somehow in her post-orgasmic state she was able to shove Chuck off of her, sending him stumbling a few steps backwards. Not pausing to notice his disappointed expression, Sarah pushed herself off the desk, spun around and lowered herself to a squat in front of him, bringing her mouth to his cock, taking it in as far as she could handle.

Whatever disappointment Chuck had felt when Sarah pushed him off her was very short lived once she began sucking on his penis. Already close to coming, he lasted all of thirty seconds once his dream girl crammed him in her mouth. His groaning was all the warning Sarah needed as Chuck released a massive amount of semen into down her throat, audibly gulping down each burst. She was determined not to let a single drop escape and used her mouth to suck his prick like a straw, making sure to get every last drop of her nerd's delicious cum.

Finally when Chuck seemed to have spent his entire load, Sarah reluctantly removed herself from her new favourite treat, all the while staring up at him. "Mmm, you taste so good Mr Carmichael," she purred.

The self-proclaimed nerd said nothing, simply helped the blonde goddess stand up and draw her into a passionate kiss, his tongue instinctively seeking hers as he drew their bodies together, pulling her in by his hands gripping her now well-fucked ass. Sarah returned the kiss with equal passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt for more physical contact between them.

For several minutes they remained locked at the lips, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed against each and the taste of their coupling on each other's lips. However, it wasn't long until their moment was interrupted by one John Casey. _"Walker, Bartowski, I got the data, so you can shove your lady feelings – and other appendages – back in your pants," _came Casey's gruff voice over their earwigs.

Sighing in disappointment as they separated, Chuck and Sarah began tidying themselves up, trying to make it slightly less obvious that they just had sex. As Sarah pulled down her skirt to its correct position, she turned to Chuck, who was finishing fixing his belt into place. "Mr Carmichael," she said, still somewhat breathless from their previous exertions. "May I have my panties back?"

Chuck simply looked at her for a minute, before his loving look was replaced by one more mischievous. "No I don't think so," he said simply, shocking her for a moment. "I think I will need a trophy for this occasion don't you."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his words as Bryce once again snarled over the intercom. "Yes I think you do deserve a trophy of sorts," she replied coyly. "At the very least you deserve a reward for such an incredible performance."

Chuck nodded arrogantly, still playing his role. "And I think there will be a change of policy in the office starting on Monday," he said, and at her curious glance he continued. "From now on, you are not allowed to wear panties around the office. It'll make things… more productive, don't you think?"

"Of course Mr Carmichael," she smiled at him as they walked out of the room. "I definitely think we should make this a regular occurrence in our work schedule."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	2. It Was Bryce's Fault Again

**WARNING:** This story contains matures scene, hence the M rating. If this bothers hit the back button now.

AN:So firstly, thank you to everyone who review the story. Your kind words and appreciation for my writing lifted my spirits and inspired me to continue this story instead of working on the some of the requests that I've been putting off. I had always intended on writing more for this story, I just wasn't going to do it immediately. But like a teenager having his first cigarette, I gave in to peer pressure. And also thanks to those people who PM'd me with their requests and ideas. I've got some great planned stories now, my list of ideas and requests growing larger and never shorter.

So without out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. As a point of reference, this story takes after Chuck vs the DeLorean, so Chuck has met Jack Burton and has some idea of Sarah's childhood. Also fair warning though, it does get a little bit depressing at the end, but its setting the scene for the next chapter, will be pretty much all happy happy. Hopefully, that one will be out by next weekend, but I make no promises.

And don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Two hours after Team Bartowski, and Bryce, left the mansion where Chuck and Sarah had _furthered their working relationship_, they were back at Castle delivery their report to General Diane Beckman, who Sarah was sure could notice the oddity of the operatives before her, even on the other side of a video screen. Whether it was from Bryce's scowl, Casey's smug smirk, Chuck's uncomfortable yet strangely happy expression on his face, or the fact that she hadn't stopped smiling since they left that now famous room in the mansion, Sarah was sure Beckman realised that something was going on. However, as the mission was successful, she didn't seem to care all that much.

"Excellent work team," the tiny general said, ignoring the strange combination of facial expressions on the people gathered at Castle. "A courier will drop by Castle tomorrow morning to pick up the data. Now if there's nothing else…"

"Actually General, there is something else," Bryce interrupted before Beckman could sign off, drawing an annoyed look from the diminutive woman. "During the mission, when they were searching the first room and spotted the camera, Chuck took advantage of the situation and had sex with Agent Walker."

Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes at her former partner. She saw this coming a mile away, but did he have to sound like a spoilt nine year old? However, before she could say anything in defence of Chuck, a derisive snort coming from the General caught her and everyone else in the room, by surprise. "And would that make you the pot, Agent Larkin," she questioned mockingly. "Or the kettle?"

Chuck managed to hide his snicker by coughing, while Sarah brought her hand to her face to hide her smile. Casey on the other hand made no effort what so ever to hide his own amusement at Bryce's sour expression. Beckman noticed their merriment, and while she was always happy to cut down those smug CIA assholes, the issue still needed to be address. "Regardless how much a hypocrite Larkin is, this is something that cannot be condoned. Major Casey" she said, directing her attention to her trusted subordinate "Give me your assessment of what happened."

"Yes Ma'am," said the NSA agent. "As the lovebirds here were searching the first room, Bartowski noticed a security camera in the room, and correctly asserted that they would draw unwanted attention and possibly blow their covers if they just ran out of the room. He quickly came up with the plan for me to search the other room while Walker and Bartowski 'distracted' the guards watching on the camera."

Beckman's brow furrowed. "I don't understand why they didn't just talked or something like that," she said frowning. "Married couples do that all the time at those kinds of parties."

Casey got this gleam in his eye as he smirked at Bryce, who quickly realised this wasn't going to go his way. "That's what Bartowski said," he said, nodding to the human Intersect, who was grateful for the support. "Super-Agent Larkin here felt, in his infinite wisdom, that Bartowski and Walker would have a better cover if they went as Charles Carmichael, software tycoon and Eva Anderson, his married assistant," he concluded as he enjoyed watching Bryce squirm under the General's glare as she realised the significance of Sarah's cover.

"Agent Larkin," Beckman hissed from her office. "You have been a CIA agent for almost seven years correct?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, unsure where this was going.

"And during that you've been to numerous parties like this, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you're usually partnered with a female agent as these events, yes?"

"Yes ma'am, usually with Agent Walker."

"And how many times was your cover anything other than a married couple?"

"Er… well," Bryce stammered, realising what the General was getting at.

"How many Larkin," she barked, causing all of Castle's occupants to jump.

"None ma'am," he said with resignation.

"Exactly," she hissed, glaring at Bryce. "Bartowski hasn't had any kind of espionage training apart from watching Bond films and yet he's able to grasp why we use married couples as a cover, whereas you, an agent for almost a decade is too busy acting like a jealous boyfriend. This was a simple mission Larkin, an incredibly simple mission that would help in our war against Fulcrum, yet because of you, this could have ended with one of our best agents and the most important intelligence asset in the world being compromised. Isn't it lucky for us that Mister Bartowski isn't as hopeless as some other operatives I could mention?"

Beckman continued to glare at Bryce, who had the good sense to keep quiet. For Casey it was like Christmas had come early, seeing that arrogant punk being knocked down a few notches after being an asshole to Chuck for the better part of the week. It was almost good as shooting him. And hopefully with this new development in Bartowski's and Walker's relationship, it'd mean less lady feelings for him to deal with. Sending one last glare towards Bryce, the General wordlessly signed off, allowing him to breathe easier.

"Well," started Casey. "I guess we're done here. You guys can leave; I'll finish up the report."

Bryce nodded and then turned to Sarah, his arrogance returning as if he hadn't just been scolded by a tiny brigadier general. "Well then, Sarah," he said smoothly, smirking at her. "Let's go back to your hotel."

Although Chuck's face fell at Bryce's words, Sarah simply rolled her eyes at her former partner. For a spy who was famed for being unpredictable, he was awfully easy to predict. She knew that after that show with Chuck, he was going to want to 're-establish' himself as the alpha male. And he would definitely make her submit like she had with Chuck, and probably try to fuck her ass. 'Well too bad for him,' she thought, 'because once you go Chuck, you never go back'. The only thing she had lied about during her session with her sweet nerd was their names. Everything else, about Chuck being better than Bryce, about her ass being just his, about her belonging to him, she had meant it all, from the bottom of her heart. Given how things usually were with their relationship, she wasn't sure if he picked up on her honesty, which given his current downtrodden expression seemed unlikely. 'Oh well,' she thought, smiling inwardly, 'looks like I'll have to spend the rest of the night making him see that I meant everything'.

"Sorry Bryce," she said, not looking apologetic at all. "Chuck and I have to do cover maintenance tonight."

Sarah smiled as Chuck perked up, no longer looking like someone had kicked his puppy. Bryce, on the other hand, dropped his smirk and adopted a rather sour expression. "Tonight?" he questioned, scowling. "But I thought we could…"

"Of course tonight Bryce," she said rolling her eyes again, knowing exactly what he thought they could do. "Chuck, what did you tell Ellie about where you were going tonight?"

"That you and I were going on a date," came his response.

"Did she see you in the tux?"

At the human Intersect's nod, she addressed Bryce again. "If Ellie saw Chuck in a tux, then she's probably thinking we went somewhere fancy." Again Chuck nodded to confirm her assumption, to which she continued speaking. "And it'd be unusual for a couple who has been dating as long as we have to have dinner at a fancy restaurant and not spend the night together. And because you're too cheap to get your own room, Chuck and I will have to go back to his place."

"Can't you just tell her you've been fighting then," complained Bryce.

Sarah gave an uncommitted shrug. "I could I suppose," she said, but continued before Bryce could say anything else. "But Ellie wants Chuck to be happy, and she likes us together. If she hears we've been fighting, she's going to try and fix it, which will mean to start digging into our relationship."

"And who knows what secrets Ellie Bartowski will find," Casey interjected snidely from where he was writing the report. "Especially of the top secret variety. Woman's like a bloodhound when it comes to secrets."

"So send him home with Casey instead," said Bryce, glaring at the larger man.

The NSA agent simply snorted. "That's worse than the fight idea," he said as he too rolled his eyes at one of his favourite live target. "Did you forget moron that I live right next door to Casa Bartowski? If Ellie saw the nerd here staying the night with me instead of Walker, then I'm on the next flight to Afghanistan because there's no way I'm sticking around to deal with that woman shaped hurricane."

Seeing Bryce about to say something, Casey kept talking, cutting him off. "Besides, this is my night off from geek watch duty. I'm not giving it up just so you can flounder on top of Walker like a virgin on prom night while she looks bored and wonders how much longer she has to deal you before she can go back to some Bartowski lovin'."

Casey took great delight in the way turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment, it didn't matter. "Fine then," Bryce snarled at the man who had a tendency to shoot him. "I'll pay for Chuck to stay in a hotel somewhere."

"Woah hang on a sec," spoke Chuck before anyone else could. "As much as I'd like to spend at least one night free from the total government invasion on my life, aren't I supposed to be under constant surveillance? I'm not sure the general is going to go for that, especially when Sarah is still on duty. And anyway, shouldn't you get a full nights rest before you go back into deep cover?"

"Chuck's right," Sarah agreed, cutting off Bryce. "You know just as well as I do, that deep cover mission can take it out on you. You should use tonight to get a good night's sleep."

It seemed that Bryce had run out of arguments and realising that he wouldn't be sleeping with Sarah tonight, he gave off an angry growl before he stormed away, the sound of Castle's automated doors confirming his departure. Again, Sarah rolled her eyes at his behaviour, before turning a smile towards Chuck. "Just wait here Chuck, I need to go change," she said, enjoying the smile he gave in return.

* * *

The ride from Castle to Chuck's apartment was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. It mostly consisted of Sarah sending him sly smiles while driving. For Chuck's part, he seemed to be more confused than anything else, wondering on whether he should apologise for his actions, or thank every deity that has ever existed because he had sex with Sarah freaking Walker. She could see the gears moving in his head, worried about where they stood in their relationship. She couldn't help but feel guilty for that, after all, Chuck wasn't exactly that confident to being with and the emotional turmoil she put him through over the course of their relationship probably made him even less certain about where he stood with her.

Something else she felt slightly guilty about was how she was actually happy at Chuck's confusion and worry. Had it been any other guy she had said those things to, they would have been strutting around like she was nothing but property to be owned. Hell, Bryce had been strutting like that, and she had spent half the session talking about how bad in bed he was. Fortunately for her, Chuck was not like other guys. She had told him that she wanted to be owned by him, and rather than treating her like property, he still saw her as a person, as someone he loved and cherished.

It was just before midnight when Sarah's Porsche pulled up in the front street of the Echo Park apartment complex. Wordlessly, they both exited the car and walked over the street and into the courtyard. Chuck couldn't help but stare at Sarah's form as it filled out the dress that she had changed into. It was a dark blue colour, one of his favourite colours to see her wearing actually, that fitted her like a very tight glove. It flared out at the hem which finished around her mid-thigh, showing off her gorgeous long legs while the thin spaghetti straps were barely noticeable when his eyes were instantly drawn to the ample amount of cleavage displayed.

Every time he looked at her, his mind was instantly reminder of just several hours ago, when those wonderful legs were wrapped tightly around his head, or how those bountiful breasts bounced in rhythm to his thrusts, or how those delicious moans were consistently escape through those incredible lips.

Chuck shook his head in an effort to refocus himself. If he kept staring at Sarah like that, then he'd never get through the door. And then he'd never get round to asking all the questions swimming around in his head, the most important being 'What happens now'. While he was absolutely positive that Sarah had enjoyed their coupling, he was confused as to what it meant for them. Were they in a real relationship now or would things just go back to the way they were, with the incredible memory of having sex with Sarah Walker forever etched into his mind? He didn't know and though Sarah's smile hadn't left her face, he still couldn't get a read on where her mind was at.

Not wanting to wake Ellie or Devon by going through the front door, the pair quietly snuck through the Morgan door and straight into Chuck's room without bothering to turn the light on, where they sat down side by side on his bed, their comfortable silence from the car becoming more awkward. "So… what now," Chuck asked after a few moments of quiet.

"I suppose you want to talk don't you," she replied, teasingly.

"Well yeah, I'm a little confused on where we stand," he answered her. "And besides, what else would we be doing?"

"Well personally, I'd like to be having more sex," she purred, enjoying his jaw dropping. "But I suppose we can talk for a bit first."

"Er wha… what?" Chuck finally managed to choke out after spluttering for a good minute.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "I thought we established back at the mansion at I was your slut?" she said with a look of mock innocence. "And don't sluts have sex with their master?"

"Well, yeah," he said, still unable to wrap his head around what was happening. "But I… I thought that was just an act?"

"The only thing that was an act about tonight was our names," she said, as she moved from his side and onto his lap, causing her to smile as Chuck visibly gulped. "Everything else, about me being your little anal whore and all that, that was real Chuck. I meant that."

With that she placed her hands on the side of his head and pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss. Chuck took all of five seconds to snap out of his shock and enthusiastically returned the kiss, his tongue meeting her to continue the dance they started in the mansion. He placed his hands on her smooth silky thighs and gently rubbed up and down her legs, gradually making their way up underneath the skirt of her dress. Sarah moaned into their kiss as Chuck's strong hands cupped her rear as his eyes shot open when he realised that she still wasn't wearing panties. Gently pulling away from her, the brown haired man shot her a questioning look.

"What," she said with an innocent look on her face that didn't meet the devious glint in her eye. "I thought we agreed; no more panties."

Chuck couldn't help but stutter incoherently, causing Sarah to giggle. She really did love his innocence, even with the woman, who less than three hours ago he had ass fucked to a screaming orgasm, sitting on his lap without any panties on. Before she could re-initiate their kiss, Chuck found his voice. "What about the bugs," he questioned, worried about other less fun repercussions. "Aren't they still active?"

"They are," Sarah confirmed. "Casey will be out for the rest of the night, and will be waiting at Castle for the NSA courier before he has an afternoon shift at the Buymore. He told me to make sure I take the footage with me before I leave tomorrow, because he said and I quote 'If I have to listen to you two playing hide the Intersect again, I'm going to shoot myself then the both of you morons'. Didn't really ask how he planned on doing that though."

"But won't you be reassigned if we keep having sex," he asked, worried about that particular consequence.

The blonde goddess just shook her head. "A handler's job is to control an asset and get the most out of them," she said, choosing her words carefully. "Sex can be a way to accomplish that. Its strong emotional feelings that get a handler reassigned."

Worry flickered across Chuck's face. "Is-is that happening here," he stammered, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "Is this just away to control the Intersect?"

Again, Sarah shook her head. "No Chuck it isn't," she replied, her face alight with honesty. "If I were controlling you with sex, then I would have been having sex with you from the beginning, and if you did something stupid, like for instance getting out of the car when we told you not to, then I would cut you off. But I'm pretty sure I don't have the strength to make that promise, not after the mansion. One look from those puppy dog eyes and I'd be bent over the nearest desk begging you fuck me."

Chuck seemed to get a faraway look on his face at the thought of her bent over, which caused Sarah to let out a small giggle. She gently patted his cheek to snap him out of his daydream. "Come on, Chuck," she said to him playfully. "You never have to day dream about having sex with me again. I'm yours remember? Your slut to fuck whenever you want."

She gave his lips a slight peck before she slid off his lap and onto the floor in front of him, resting on her knees. While locking her blue eyes with his brown ones, her hands quickly undid his belt and zipper, and pulled out his half hard member. Grabbing it at the base, she brought her mouth down onto the tip, kissing it lovingly, before bringing the whole cock head into her mouth and sucking on it like a giant lollipop.

Chuck could hardly believe it. For the second time that night he had his dick in Sarah Walker's mouth and once again she was basically devouring him like her favourite snack. He couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she took more of him into her mouth, her tongue sliding around the flesh into her mouth while her hand stroked what she couldn't get in. He brought his hand to her head and gently tangled it in her hair, his hand moving along with her own movements as her head bobbed on his prick. "Fuck Sarah," he moaned. "Your mouth feels so good."

Her response was to look up at him, and as once again blue met brown, Chuck could barely contain himself. The woman he loved was staring up at him, his cock almost entirely in the mouth, more than any other woman had managed to fit it. The sight of this blonde goddess on her knees staring up at him longingly compounded with the sensation of her sucking his flesh rod like rock candy sent him over the edge. Groaning loudly as he came, he couldn't help but force more of this prick into Sarah's mouth, causing her to gag slightly, but still she managed to keep her orifice firmly in place and making sure he spent his load inside of her gullet. As he released several more spurts down her throat, she continued to stroke him with her mouth, coaxing as much of his cum as she could. Even once it become apparent that she wasn't going to get any more out, she kept on blowing him, preventing his member from softening.

Finally after several minutes, Sarah pulled her head off from Chuck's phallus, sucking extra hard on the tip before letting it go with an audible pop, a string of saliva trailing from her lips to her new favourite. "Mmm," she groaned erotically. "God Chuck you taste so good. Maybe I should thank Ellie for your good eating habits, hmm?"

Without another word, Sarah stood up and kicked off her heels, and motioned Chuck to do the same with his shoes, before she quickly slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, allowing it to fall off her magnificent body and pool at her feet. Placing her hands on her hips, Sarah looked at Chuck expectantly. "Well," she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Does my master approve of his slut's body?"

She giggled when he mindlessly said "Fuck yeah."

"Well then Master," she purred. "How about you get out of that silly suit, lay down on the bed and let your slut take care of you"

Sarah was positive she had never seen anyone undress that quickly before. Chuck's clothes practically flew off his body as he almost tore them to shreds trying to get as naked as humanly possible. Once his clothes were off his body and at various places in his room, he followed Sarah's instruction and lay on his back on his bed. "Come on Sarah," he said, stroking his member as she prowled towards to himself like a lioness. "I want to fuck you again."

She giggled at his impatience. "Of course Mr Bartowski," she said huskily as she crawled over him to position her pussy above his throbbing arousal. "Whatever my master wants."

Without hesitation she plunged down on his rod, eliciting loud exclamations of pleasure from both of them. "God Chuck," Sarah cried, moving down as far as she would go. "You feel so good inside me."

"Fuck, your cunt feels so tight around my cock," he replied as he placed his hands on her hips. "Why don't you show me how good of a slut you are and ride my dick?"

Once again Chuck's demeaning words simply turned her on more. Normally, Sarah would have been surprised at her sweet nerd talking to her like that but considering how all she could focus on was the glorious piece of man flesh impaling her soaked womanhood, his words weren't really that far from the truth. She lifted herself up slightly, making sure that Chuck's member wasn't going to fall out, before gently dropping herself down, with her lover's hips thrusting upwards on her downward descent, causing her to moan at their point of collision. Soon their movements began quickening in pace, Sarah's juices making it easy for her to slide along Chuck's pole. "Oh Chuck," she cried as he began toying with her clit. "You fuck… your slut so… good."

"God you're so tight," he groaned.

"It's oh… it's because your so… big," Sarah panted as his manhood touched her cervix. "Yours is the… biggest… hardest… cock I've ever had… in my tight… little pussy."

The human Intersect's response to that was to grunt loudly as his hands reached up and placed themselves on Sarah's perfect breasts, to which he began roughly caressing the soft orbs of flesh. The blonde goddess on top of him mewed at the sensations, and placed her hands on top of his to which they joined in the manhandling of her tits.

"Mmm… oh god Chuck," she moaned, the stimulations quickly bringing her to the edge. "I… I'm so close."

"Urm… M-me too," Chuck stammered, relishing the feeling of the blonde's pussy squeezing him. "W-Where…?"

"In me," she pleaded, desperate for his seed. "I… I need you… inside me…"

"But wha… what about…" he struggled to say, rationale thought being overwhelmed by his lust.

"It's fine Chuck," Sarah practically screamed. "I'm protected… just shut up… and fuck meeEEEEEEE."

The CIA agent's sentence trailed off as she was overcome by an intense feeling a pleasure, rivalling that of what she felt in the mansion. Her juices washed over her lover's prick, covering him in her fine nectar and making it easier for him to continue sliding into her pulsating vagina. The way her muscles massaged his now slippery hard on simply felt too good to Chuck, and grabbing her by the hips, he gave a final thrust, exploding inside her and painting her insides white. "I love you, Sarah," he cried as his emptied himself inside of her.

Sarah wasn't sure if it was the feeling of his releasing inside of her, or his heartfelt words, but regardless of what pulled the trigger, she came again, just as powerful as the last one, causing her vision to blur and to fall forwards onto Chuck's chest. However, it wasn't until he was wrapping his arms around her did the full weight of his words fall upon her. In hindsight, she should have seen this coming, but had been so caught up in the physical pleasure that she didn't even think about the emotional complications. "I'm sorry," she said, her previous elation fading under the weight of a heavier situation.

For a moment, Chuck remained silent, replaying the last several minutes in his head. When he finally realised what she was apologising for, he spoke softly into her ear his reassurances. "It's ok," he whispered gently, as he slipped out from her. "You'll tell me when you're ready."

He felt her shake her head on his chest. "No Chuck, that's not it," she said ruefully. "I care about you, Chuck, please believe that. And if my bosses knew how much, I'd be reassigned within the hour, but at the end of the day, I'm a spy, and that's all I know how to be. Someday you're going to get that thing out of your head and you'll go back to your normal life and that's something that I can't give you."

"So what does that mean for… us," he queried, his good mood disappearing as realisation hit him about the complication situation they found themselves in.

"I guess," Sarah sighed, searching for the right words. "I guess we just make the most of it. Enjoy each moment together as if it's our last."

Chuck actually smiled at her, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Carpe diem, eh," he said, gently stroking her back. "That's pretty deep."

Her shoulders gave a slight shrug. "Someday you'll be free of the Intersect and the spy life and I'll be going back to knife fights in Jakarta. When that day comes, I want as many happy memories of our time together as possible."

Chuck nodded solemnly. "Well I guess this is enough then."

Again the spy shook her head. "For any other man, this would be enough," she said, lifting her head to look directly at him, resting her chin on his chest. "But you Chuck, you're so much better than other men. You want and deserve so much more than I can give you."

He wanted to argue with her, that this was enough, but he knew he'd be lying and she would spot it instantly. Truly he did want more. He wanted to get married surrounded by family and friends, have a few couple of children who he could teach to be superheroes and to grow old with the love of his life, tell her he loved her every single day. The problem was, was that the more time in spent with Sarah, the less he was sure that he wanted any of that without her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Guess I kinda ruined the mood huh?"

"It would have come up sooner or later anyway," she said, and when she continued, Chuck could almost hear an edge of desperation in her voice. "And please, Chuck, don't ever be sorry for loving me. It's probably selfish of me but it's nice to know that there's someone real in the world that feels that way about me."

"I don't think I could ever be sorry for loving someone like you Sarah," he whispered gently to her, pausing for a moment before adopting a playful grin. "This still means you're my slut though right?"

His tone was mischievous and light hearted and it worked to lighten the moment. "Of course Chuck," she giggled. "Any time you want me, I'm yours to do whatever you want with. I'd appreciate if you gave me the same consideration though."

"Geez I dunno," he said, throwing her his Carmichael smirk. "Giving my slut sex whenever she wants? She might get a high opinion of herself."

Sarah giggled again as she readjusted herself so that her naked body was pressed against Chuck's while her head remained on his chest, both of them closing their eyes. As she allowed the sound of his heart, the heart he had so easily given to her, to lull her into sleep, she thought about what she would do in the morning after she left Chuck's apartment. She would go into Casey's apartment and copy the surveillance footage before erasing it from the drives. She would make an edited version to torture Bryce if he came back but she would also keep an unedited version for herself, so even in her loneliest days as a spy, she would have some reminder that she was loved by the best man she ever met.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	3. It's Still Bryce's Fault

**WARNING: **This stories contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: Hi all. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited the story thus far. This chapter is the 'last' one for this story, but I'm thinking about doing an epilogue that takes place several years into the future, it really depends if people want it. Also, several reviewers pointed this out to me, that in the last chapter, there were implications that Sarah would have slept with Bryce if they hadn't come up with those excuses to get her out of it. While I'll admit that's how it looks when you read it, it wasn't my intention, and that I wanted Bryce to keep thinking that they would be sleeping together when in reality Sarah has no intention of sleeping with Bryce ever again. So yea, sorry about that confusion. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

As Sarah walked around the church that day, it was almost impossible to get rid of that brilliant smile of hers. As she spent her morning getting ready for the big day, making sure everything fit correctly, getting her hair and make-up done just right, it was obviously that there was something making this beautiful blonde incredibly happy. One could almost be mistaken for thinking that it was her wedding.

Which it wasn't, much to her chagrin, as she slipped on the pink bridesmaid dress that morning. No it was the wedding of her 'boyfriend's' sister, Ellie Bartowski who had become one of her best friends since beginning this assignment. And though she had always enjoyed the company of the older Bartowski sibling, their relationship had also changed when she starting sleeping with Chuck. Now, Sarah had discovered that she greatly enjoyed Ellie's irritated yet amused expression when she started talking about the sexual exploits between her and the other woman's baby brother, almost as much as she enjoyed the deer-in-the-headlights face Chuck made when she surprised him with some new lingerie or a new sexy costume.

Despite the realisation of their limited time after their first night together, Chuck and Sarah had lived up to their promise to 'seize the day' in regards to their complicated relationship. That is to say they had sex, and lots of it. By day four of their new arrangement, Sarah had discovered a major drawback in her plan to create as many happy memories with Chuck as possible. Between his large manhood, his selfless nature, his excellent memory of her sweet spots and his incredible sexual imagination, she was almost certain that she would ruined for all other men and would be lucky to find non-Chuck sexual satisfaction ever again. By day seven, the 'almost' of the previous thought had disappeared completely when he demonstrated this amazing trick with his tongue that had left her shaking for hours afterwards.

Still, even though their off duty hours were filled almost constantly with sex, they knew to keep it in their pants during missions. Most of the time. That memorable mission in the mansion showed them how hot mission sex was, so whenever they could, they would fuck while on the mission. One such example was their mission to the suburbia to find a terrorist cell, but in hindsight Beckman really should have realised what was going to happen. Their sexual escapades were not unknown to the tiny general, so if she thought that putting the two of them together in a nice house with the cover of a newly married couple was going to suddenly make them celibate, well she was sorely misguided. Their first night there had been wonderful, as Sarah had gotten a warm fuzzy feeling being called 'Mrs Carmichael' when Chuck came inside her, although she would have preferred 'Mrs Bartowski'. The morning after saw her making him pancakes in her short pink nightgown, which eventually led to Chuck licking maple syrup off her legs and breasts before bending her over the kitchen island and taking her from behind. And she did give him an extra special reward for not being seduced by Jill when they needed her help to find his father, no matter how hard the other woman tried. Sarah also took great joy in the vicious scowl on Jill's face when she thanked the brunette for teaching Chuck that trick with his tongue as she escorted her back to jail. And while Barstow wasn't technically a mission, having sex while on the run from a newly minted colonel was pretty intense.

That's not to say that everything had been sunshine and roses for Chuck and Sarah either. All relationships encounter problems, and those ones weren't as complicated as theirs. Her Santa themed lingerie hadn't gone over as well as she had hoped, as Chuck's thoughts were too preoccupied with having witnessed her execute someone in cold blood, even if it was to protect his family. And then there that thing with the Fulcrum agent she had been ordered to seduce. Chuck was a lot more confident these days, but being forced to listen to his girlfriend seduce and kiss another guy was pushing it a bit far. As for Sarah, well she spent the entire time feeling like crap, kissing a guy who wasn't Chuck, and thus hurting her sweet nerd, and kissing a guy who wasn't Chuck and therefore, didn't know what the hell he was doing. Then he turned out to be MI6 agent Cole Barker who she was then ordered to babysit while he was working with them on their mission, Beckman not fully trusting the foreign operative. Sarah quickly realised that the only difference between Barker and Larkin was the British accent of the former and that apparently all the intelligence agencies in the world bought their male agents at the same place; 'Jerks-R-Us'. They all seemed incapable of understanding that she was in… was with someone else. And when he left, got captured and tortured and then escaped to come back to Castle, he had the nerve to ask her to nurse him back to health. Well, she did put on the slutty nurse's outfit they had in Castle for missions and made sure he could see how it barely covered her ass and contained her breast. Then she took sadistic pleasure in putting on an unflattering trench coat over it before walking out of the spy base, making sure to tell Barker that her boyfriend had hurt his ankle and she needed to take care of him, leaving him to his own injuries and stunned expression.

And now here they were, one of the most important days of her friend's life, and one of the most important days of her life.

Sarah was mulling around the bridal suite with the other bridesmaids, daydreaming on the things she wanted Chuck to do to her after the wedding, and some things before the wedding was over, when the bride decided she needed the blonde's attention. "Sarah," Ellie asked, rudely interrupting her musings. "Do you know what's wrong with Chuck?"

She did know actually, although wasn't about to tell Ellie that. When they had gone to Black Rock to rescue Stephen Bartowski, he had redesigned the Fulcrum Intersect to actually remove the one in Chuck's head. Free from those chains, and the confirmation that Fulcrum head Ted Roarke had been killed in the airstrike that destroyed the Fulcrum Intersect, Beckman had announced that Operation Bartowski was over and that Casey and Sarah would be reassigned, the Colonel effective immediately while Sarah would remain until after the wedding for the sake of her cover. Hence why Chuck was sad. She knew he was glad to be rid of that thing in his head, but she also knew that he was going to miss her. And Casey too, to a smaller extent, but she knew that his feelings for her had not diminished in the slightest, and would have probably retained their intensity years after she left. Not that she could tell Ellie any of this.

"No I don't," she lied, easily convincing the doctor. "He was ok this morning when we woke up."

Ellie just snorted. "Given how you two like to wake up, I'm not surprised," she said snidely, causing the blonde to grin at her. "Well can't you blow him or something to make him happier? This is one of the most important days of my life and I need him to be happy."

Before Sarah could respond to the brunette's suggestion, one of Ellie's bridesmaids, Chloe or something, interjected. "Woah, woah Ellie," she said incredulously, her high pitched voice irritating the hell out of the spy. "Did you really just order your brother's girlfriend to give him a blow job?"

Again Ellie just snorted. "Like she needs encouragement," she said, rolling her eyes. "Those two make porn stars look like monks."

"We're not that bad Ellie," Sarah defended half-heartedly.

"Not that bad," Ellie dramatically cried. "I'm sorry, how many times have I had to bail you two out because you were arrested for public indecency?"

"Only three," the blonde answered simply.

"Only?" exclaimed Chloe, while the other bridesmaids stared at Sarah in shock.

"Pretty sure it was four," Ellie added.

"Well when you consider that we've done it in public about twenty times, being arrested three times isn't that bad," Sarah said nonchalantly. "And that fourth time, Chuck and I ended up having sex in the cell without being caught, so I figure that discounts that time."

Ellie just rolled her eyes, ignoring the looks of bewilderment from her other bridesmaids. "Look, my point is that my little brother is wandering around looking like someone has stolen his last cookie," she said with an authoritarian voice. "I need him to be happy today, and as his 'slutty' girlfriend, that's your job, so I need you to go make it happen."

Unable to argue with Ellie's logic, and most certainly unwilling to, Sarah left the bridal suite to find her boyfriend and do what she does best. Making him happy.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the depressed guy walking around a happy event like a wedding. That and she seem to have an innate ability to find Chuck anywhere, very useful for when he gets kidnapped by Islamic extremists or rogue CIA agents. It was also helpful when she wanted a quickie in Castle during their work hours.

Once she found her cheer challenged boyfriend, she wordlessly grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the one of the empty rooms, drawing a token protest from the man in question. Throwing him into the room and locking the door behind her, Sarah turned to Chuck, eyeing his downed expression and admiring how good he looked in his suit. "What's up, Chuck," she said, getting a grin from the former Intersect as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm surprised that that's the first time I've ever heard that from you," he said, as she noticed his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Knowing a deflection when she heard one, Sarah pressed forward. "Seriously though what's up," she questioned, her heart hurting as she saw his grin faded as quickly as it had appeared. "It's your sister's wedding Chuck, and you're moping around like your favourite team lost."

"You know I don't follow football," he tried to deflect again, although the glare Sarah sent him let him know that he was unsuccessful. He sighed, knowing he'd have to come clean. "I know I should be happy, but it's just so hard, knowing that you'll be gone soon."

Sarah sighed. Yes she had figured that was bothering him. "I know Chuck," she whispered softly, trying to reassure him while not giving herself away. "But it's your sister's wedding and you need to be happy, at least for her sake. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life and it won't be if her beloved little brother is being miserable."

"You're right," he relented, although still unable to hid his misery.

The blonde super spy was struck by an idea. "Tell you what," she said sultrily. "If you spend the rest of the day with a smile on your face then I'll give you a surprise later tonight after the reception."

The idea would have usually perked Chuck right up, but even the promise of sex wasn't really getting through to him. Still, he certainly wasn't adverse to the idea. "One last tumble before we're over huh," he questioned, smiling forlornly. "I guess I can force a smile for that."

Sarah nodded, his depressed look breaking her heart. It almost made her want to change her mind, but she held firm. Then she remembered Ellie's demands. "You know," she whispered seductively, as she began undoing his fly. "Ellie did order me to suck you off if it would help your mood. And a good spy always follows orders."

Chuck audibly gulped as Sarah kneeled in front of him, her dainty hand fishing out his hardening rod. Wasting no time at all, and not allowing him the opportunity to protest, she lifted his cock so it was pointing to the roof and began licking the bottom of his shaft like an ice cream, going all the way from his balls to his tip. The self-proclaimed nerd moaned at the feeling of Sarah's nimble tongue tracing lines on his penis, gently weaving his hands through her hair. Normally he'd be worried about being caught getting a blow job in an empty room on his sister's wedding day, but after having sex with Sarah Walker almost constantly for five months, any aversion to PDA, and that includes sex in public, he had was basically now non-existent.

Sarah, having grown bored of just licking him, and remembering that they didn't have a lot of time, placed her lips upon the tip of his manhood and began sucking on the bulbous head before working her mouth down his entire length. While she hadn't been able to take the whole thing the first time she blew him, she had been pretty close, and after a lot of practice it was actually quite easy for her now to get his all of his large member down her throat.

"Oh fuck Sarah," her lover moaned, as she began to bob her head up and down his cock. "Fuck, your slutty mouth feels so good on my cock."

She merely looked up at him and gave him her usual blow job smile, which was more about her beautiful blue eyes and less about her occupied mouth. She still got aroused when he referred to her as his slut, something Ellie would sometimes tease her about, having had the misfortune to of walking in on them when they were really getting into the slut and master thing. Although they had to be careful, because if she got too worked up then she was liable to push him to the ground and ride him until he begged for mercy, and they really didn't have time for that.

Reminding herself of the need for urgency, she picked up her pace, moving her head faster while using her hand to gently massage his scrotum. Chuck, who too realised they were at a wedding and thus needed to be quick, began using his hands to assist the movements of Sarah's head, effectively fucking her face. When she felt his testicles tighten, she knew he was about to cum, and her only warning was her sweet nerd pulling her head down his shaft as far as it would go, making her choke slightly at the suddenness, before preparing herself for the torrent of semen that erupted from Chuck's cock and straight down her throat. Like so many times before, she swallowed everything he gave her, although slightly disappointed that she couldn't taste him.

Once he had finished depositing his load, his hands relaxed and she was able to move her head off from his appendage, dragging her mouth along the piece of man flesh, cleaning it as she went, and getting to enjoy a small amount of one of her favourite flavours. Satisfied that he was clean enough, she fully removed herself from him. "Happy now," she said smugly to her boyfriend as she tucked his penis back into his pants.

Chuck gave a small laugh, his mood significantly better than it had been five minutes ago. "You're going to kill me tonight, aren't you?" he asked, panting slightly from his powerful climax. "By the way your lip stick is kind of messed up."

Sarah just smiled at him as she stood up. "I figured as much, although it's a small price to pay don't you think?" she said, licking her lips erotically. "Come find me when the reception is over and we'll head over to my place for your surprise."

With that, she turned around and left the room where she had just sucked him off, giving her hips an extra sway for his benefit. Chuck just shook his head a bit after she had exited, a genuine smile gracing his face.

* * *

True to his word, Chuck was smiling for the rest of the wedding, although Sarah could tell that it was at least partially forced. Still it was enough for Ellie, who had rolled her eyes and groaned as she realised by Sarah's smudged lipstick that she had followed the bride's orders to the letter. He even managed to keep smiling when they left the reception at almost midnight, although they had snuck away after the speeches for a quickie in a supply closet, which had probably helped in that regard. It was when they were riding up to her room in the elevator that she saw Chuck struggling to keep smiling, his emotional strength draw to an end. Once again she found herself wanting to drop her charade and just tell him, but she held strong. Her plan had to go perfectly, and they only had several more steps between them and their destination.

When Sarah opened the door to her room, they were greeted by the sight of a typical romantically prepared room. Unbeknownst to Chuck, the blonde super-spy had called ahead several hours beforehand to have the hotel staff prepare the room for their arrival. For the most part they had done a good job. There were pink and red rose petals on the bed, a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and vanilla scented candles strategically placed around the room, and if everything had gone to plan, a bowl of chocolate coated strawberries in the room's mini-fridge. In fact everything would have been perfect, had it not been for the giant asshole in the middle of the room.

"Bryce?" Sarah exclaimed, too shocked by his appearance to be anything else. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," Bryce Larkin said arrogantly before noticing Chuck. "Thanks for bringing her back safe buddy. You can go home now. I'll take real good care of her."

If Bryce had said those words five months ago, Chuck's face would have fallen like a rock and he would have sulked all the way to back to Ellie's apartment where he would gorge himself on cheese balls. That Chuck, however, had not been having crazy sex all over Los Angeles with a blonde hottie, and while the Barker episode had proven that he still had insecurities when it came to Sarah and other men, there was one thing he had no doubt about; how Sarah felt about Bryce Larkin, which was negatively. Very negatively.

"Bryce," Sarah repeated, her shock making way for early signs of anger. "Why are you here?"

"I'm going to be the new host of the Intersect," he replied, unaware of the hostility coming from the blonde. "And I thought now that Operation Bartowski with over and the Intersect will be uploaded into a real spy, that you and I could restart our partnership just like we used to. Larkin and Walker; just like old times. Oh and by the way I helped myself to the strawberries in the fridge. Not really my thing but they weren't bad."

Bryce Larkin had been a spy for roughly seven years, and he was still alive because he was a damn good one. What Bryce wasn't though, was a good boyfriend. He had been Sarah's partner for three years and her lover for a little less and yet he never really picked up the subtle hints would have made him aware of her moods. Chuck Bartowski on the other hand was hyper-sensitive to everything about Sarah and could tell by her furrowed brow, tightly clenched fists and grinding teeth that he was glad he wasn't the other man.

Wordlessly, Sarah quickly marched to the smug agent, whose smirked simply widen, before quickly grabbing the champagne bottle and swinging, catching Bryce's stunned face in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE," she screamed as Bryce helplessly lay on the ground, rubbing the bottle shaped mark on his perfect face. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WAS GOING TO PUT UP WITH BEING YOUR PARTNER AND DEALING WITH YOUR CONSTANTLY FLIRTING, YOUR CRAPPY INNUENDOS AND YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO GET ME INTO BED? ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M NOT EVEN A SPY ANY MORE?!"

"Wait, what?" came from both the man in front of her and the man behind her.

Realising what she had let slip, she glanced at Chuck, whose forced smile had been replaced by a true smile as he grasped the meaning of her words, the smile that was just for her. And now she had to share it with Bryce. 'Dammit, it wasn't supposed to happen this way' she thought, although her disappointment was elevated by Chuck's happiness.

"You heard me," she growled as she turned her attention back to her ex. "I turned in my resignation to Beckman yesterday. And as I have no missions pending, she approved it on the spot. As of yesterday, CIA Agent Sarah Walker no longer exists."

"But what about us?" Bryce queried, unable to remove the surprise from his face.

If possible, it seemed Sarah's glared intensified. "There is no 'us' asshole," she spat. "We stopped being 'us' the moment I met Chuck."

Bryce remained silent for a moment, as if trying to process what Sarah was saying. "So what now, Sarah," he asked, his tone becoming more arrogant. "You're just going to fade into civilian life, live in domestic 'bliss' with Chuck here?"

Sarah nodded without a single moment of hesitation, causing her sweet nerd to light up like a Christmas tree. Bryce simply snorted in response. "Please," he scoffed. "I know you Sarah, you'll be bored by the end of day one."

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed. "You know me, huh," she hissed softly. "Then tell Bryce, what's my favourite kind of pizza or how I like my burgers? Or my favourite flowers? How about my favourite breakfast food, or how I feel about mornings in general?"

Bryce was stunned again for a moment. "Well… I don't really know," he stuttered, unable to come up with the answers. "But all of that's superficial stuff."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "You're right," she said before cutting off any smug retort. "But superficial is what's on the surface, the stuff that you could have easily found out if you had payed attention. If you weren't able to figure out those things then why would you think you know me at all? You seem to think that I'm an adrenaline junky that can't handle the slower pace of civilian life. But you couldn't be more wrong."

She then paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before exhaling, releasing some of her rage. "Chuck," she addressed the other man. "Answer those questions for Bryce please."

Chuck nodded, unsure of where she was going with this, but willing to do what she asked anyway. "Your favourite pizza is vegetarian without olives," he stated with no hesitation as he answered the most basic questions about Sarah Walker. "You like your burgers medium rare with extra pickles, your favourite flowers are gardenias and while you hate mornings a little less than you hate Bryce at the minute, they're always made better by a couple of chocolate croissants."

Sarah nodded at each answer, confirming their accuracy. "You see Bryce," she said, staring down at him. "Chuck knows all that stuff because he wanted to get to know me and because he actually looked. You never saw that stuff because you never looked. You never wanted to know me."

"But Sarah, get real," the arrogant man again scoffed. "You're seriously going to leave me for a nerd like Chuck?"

Once again Sarah nodded without hesitation. "I wouldn't have ever left the CIA for you Bryce," she claimed easily. "He's a kind, generous man who always puts others first, especially his lover, and is hung like a bull. You on the other hand are narcissistic, selfish and arrogant and wouldn't recognise a woman cumming if it hit you in the face."

She paused, staring at the fallen man before her who was still rubbing his jaw, although whether from being hit with a bottle or disbelief at her claims, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter anyway, she was done with him. "I think you should leave now Bryce," she stated, her glare leaving no room for argument. "Chuck and I are civilians and unless your current assignment involves us in any form, you really have no business being here."

You didn't survive long as a spy unless you knew when to withdraw and given the glare he was receiving from her, Bryce felt that if he didn't leave that minute, then she would start at the most horrible method of her list of two hundred ways to kill someone and work her way down the list. Lifting himself off of the floor, he silently dusted himself off, Sarah's piercing look never leaving his form. Shooting a quick sneer towards Chuck, who seemed amused at the other man's predicament, he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

For several moments, Chuck just stared at Sarah, who seemed to be pensive, both not really sure what to say. "So," Chuck finally broke the silence. "You're really staying for good?"

Sarah turned to face him, smiling brightly at him as she nodded. "Yes Chuck," she confirmed, motioning for him to take a seat as she opened the champagne and filled the two flutes. "I'm staying here, with you. That's if you'll have me?" she added with a teasing grin.

The former Intersect let out an amused snort. "As if I would ever refuse you anything," he said with smile, taking the glass handed to him as Sarah took her place in the other seat. "But what about all that stuff before, about you only knowing how to be a spy? You didn't do it just for me did you, because you didn't need to do that?"

"I didn't do it just for you Chuck, although not wanting to hurt you was a part of it," she stated, taking a small sip from her glass after tapping it against Chuck's. "On our first night together I told you that I only knew how to be a spy and nothing else. Well that hasn't really changed at all. I am a spy Chuck, that's what I am and that's all I've ever been. Even as a child, conning with my dad, it was almost like practice for when I became a spy. For me, leaving the spy world and living as a civilian, it'd be like living in a foreign country where they don't speak English and I don't speak their language."

She paused for a moment, glancing at Chuck, who was enraptured by her heartfelt speech. "Until I met you, being a spy is all I thought I could want or I could be," she continued. "But then you come along, with your kind eyes and gorgeous grin and curly hair that makes sexy animal shapes and you showed me something that I could never have imagine wanting, and yet now I can't imagine not having. I'm not sure if I can't live without, but I sure as hell am not willing to try. Living without you would be like living underwater."

"I can't live without you either," Chuck said honestly, albeit unnecessarily.

Despite Sarah knowing this beyond a doubt, it was still good to hear. "I know," she smiled at him.

"So Beckman just let you go, without two weeks' notice or anything?" he asked her.

The blonde just nodded. "It was kind of weird, she seemed to be expecting it," she answered, frowning at the memory. Beckman's reaction to her resignation had surprised her. "She said that intelligence operatives had to be able to put the security of the nation before everything else and that once that was no longer the case, their effectiveness as an agent was impact. According to her it was the optimal time to quit, having just finished a mission and not having started another. I'll still have to have a few psych evals to make sure I'm not a danger to society or likely to turn traitor, but all of those can be done from the CIA's field office in LA."

Chuck just look perplexed at Sarah's explanation. "They seriously just let you go, just like that," he asked, confused by the actions of the tiny spymistress.

"Yea I know, I honestly thought I'd have to try harder to keep," she said in agreement, before giving Chuck a brilliant smile. "I guess they thought that I was so compromised that I wouldn't be as effective in the field. Can't say I'd disagree."

Chuck wanted to disagree, vehemently, to say that she could never be anything less than amazing, but she already knew what he thought of her, and it was all kind of moot anyway. Upon realising something, Chuck's face turned into a frown. "Hang on a second," he said, his expression turning to one of annoyance. "I've been moping about all day because I thought you were leaving and you knew this would make me feel better and deliberately kept it from me?"

Sarah's smile turned sheepish. "Um yeah, well that was me being selfish again," she explained to the frowning man. "I knew when I told you, you'd break out into this gorgeous smile that was pure 'Chuck' and I kind of wanted that smile all to myself. Of course if I knew I would end up sharing it with Bryce freaking Larkin, I would have told you right after I told Beckman."

Although he was still annoyed that Sarah made him feel like that for the entire day, her explanation was pretty adorable. "But there is still something else I need to tell you," Sarah said lovingly, her voice soft and full of affection. "And along as that asshole doesn't barge in, I get this all to myself."

The now former CIA agent stood up from her chair and relocated herself onto Chuck's lap, his arms snaking their way around her waist. "Chuck Bartowski," she whispered to him, her hands cupping the sides of his face as she stared into his brown eyes. "On our first night together you told me you loved me. I'm sorry it's taken this long, especially when you deserved to hear it then and there, but now I can tell you, without any fear whatsoever, that I love you, more than anything else."

The smile that appeared on Chuck's face, the smile that she had been waiting for all day, could have rivalled the sun, and this one she didn't have to share. He leaned forward to capture her lips with his in a sweet and gentle kiss that spoke of the love he felt for her. Sarah returned the kissed, and the message it conveyed, making sure she told Chuck in every way possible about her feelings for him. Finally, she moved her face away, his face showing disappointment from the loss of contact, but still unbelievably happy. She got off of his lap and walked over to the double bed in her room, undoing the zipper of her dress.

"I believe I promised you a surprise if you kept smiling for the rest of the day," she said huskily, letting the bridesmaid dress fall unceremoniously to the full, leaving her completely naked save for the light coloured stockings and garter belt. "Would you like it now?"

Chuck gave an enthusiastic nod, quickly discarding his own clothing as he joined her at the bedside. She let out a squeal of delight as he threw her onto the bed, causing some of the petals to fly off, before crawling on top of her, rubbing his hardening rod as he rubbed it against her soaking entrance. "Oh Mr Bartowski," she cooed playfully as she reached for his member, stroking it to make it harder. "What nefarious plans you do have for such a scary piece of manhood?"

"Well, seeing as my slut decided to leave me in the lurch for the most of the day, I think she needs to be punished," he said, smirking as his words sent a shiver through the woman beneath him. "Don't you."

She pouted playfully. "But master," she said in a sultry tone. "Haven't I been good in every other ways today?"

"Hmm," he hummed as he inserted his cock head into her pussy, before pulling it out and making Sarah moan in disappointment. "You did give an excellent blow job early, and it did make me feel better. But it still doesn't really make up for not telling me."

She moaned again as Chuck ran the tip of his member along her dripping slit. "Please master," she begged. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I really am. Please, fuck me master, please fuck your slut."

Chuck couldn't help but grin at her desperation. "Begging won't work this time," he growled into her ear, continuing to tease with his dick. "I'm going to need something else from you this time."

"Oh please master, please Chuck," the blonde cried, frantic to feel him inside of her. "I promise, I'm yours forever, only yours, to fuck and love and do whatever else you want to for the rest of our lives. I'll never, ever leave your side, please Chuck just fuck me."

The words she used weren't exactly new. While they had been uttered at varying stages of their relationship, they had always come with the undertone of 'limited time only'. But now, after everything they had been through, Chuck knew that when she said those words, there was nothing but the absolute truth. "So my slut wants to be fucked, for the rest of our lives, eh" he said with a smirk as he lined himself up. "Guess I better get started on that."

The blonde simply hummed her agreement as Chuck's throbbing cock plunged into her depths. Normally, he would have liked to tease her a bit more than he did, but truth was he really couldn't take any more, and was simply too happy to think any more about retribution. Besides, he had the rest of his life to please and tease her. He wasted no time in inserting himself as far as he could go, earning a delicious moan from Sarah when he touched her wall. "Oh god Chuck," she cried, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. "Fuck me, my master. Fuck your little slut as hard as you can."

Even though he had heard those words many, _many_ times in the last five months, they were words that he never got tired of hearing and that never did he fail to heed them. He quickly built up speed until he was hammering her good and hard, her body tightly squeezing him wherever they were joined. "God Sarah," he grunted, thrusting hard into her. "Your cunt feels so good around me. Even after all this time, it's still so fucking tight."

"I do… exercises to keep it… tight," she moaned in response, glorifying in the sensation of Chuck pounding her and rapidly approaching her peak. "Tight for… my master's… big… hard… CHUCK!"

Sarah screamed as she came, the muscles in her pussy tightening around the hard piece of invading flesh. It was enough to push Chuck over the edge as well. "FUCK SARAH," he shouted as he gave once last thrust before he filled her with his seed. "I LOVE YOU!"

The beautiful blonde tightened her legs around his waist, holding him in place as she marvelled for the millionth time, in the feeling of Chuck's sperm painting her insides white, her womanhood massaging him to milk every drop. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a raunchy kiss, abandoning any pretence of being gentle, although garnered no complaint from the man in question. Even after he had finished cumming, he remained on top of her in her embrace, simply enjoying her breasts against his chest and the feeling of her body wrapped around his. "I love you," Sarah whispered softly to him, gently break their kiss as she stroked his hair. "My master, my sweet nerd, my Chuck."

Chuck simply smiled at her. "And I love you," he spoke with equal softness. "My slut, my kiss ass ninja girl, my Sarah."

He then removed himself from her depths, causing Sarah to groan at the loss of contact, before he snaked his arm underneath her and pulled her towards him. She snuggled her body into his, nuzzled his fine chest hairs as she inhaled his scent, letting out a small yawn, causing her lover to let out a low chuckle. "Seriously you're done?" he questioned with an amused tone. "After five months of almost constant sex, you're done after a blow job, a quickie and a single bout of intercourse?"

"It's been a long day," she defended weakly, stifling another yawn. "Besides what's the rush? I have to check out of here by ten tomorrow, and Ellie and Devon are leaving for their honeymoon, so you're apartment will be completely empty, and trust me we will be making the most of that. After that, we'll have the rest of our lives to fuck each other into sexual bliss."

"The rest of our lives," Chuck echoed with a smile. "I like the sound."

"Mmhmm, so you better get your sleep while you can mister, because who knows when I'll let you sleep again," she said with a smirk before her expression turned sombre for a moment. "There's just one more thing I want to tell you, something I've never told anyone before," and noticing his curious expression, she took a deep breath before continuing. "My name… my real name… is Samantha Lisa Rhodes."

Chuck's eyes widening in surprise, before smiling at her. "Thank you," he replied honestly, truly appreciative of the gift she had given him. "It means a lot to me, that you'd tell me your birth name."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything else eventually," she said, yawning again as she closed her eyes. "And I can't really think of anyone else more deserving to know this stuff. You're the first person who wanted to know me, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to open up, but now there's nothing holding me back."

The former Intersect host just smiled at her, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible. "Like I said I appreciate you telling me, but you don't have to," he whispered into her hair. "You're my Sarah, and that's all that really matters."

Her response was a possessive whisper of "my Chuck" before they both fell to slumber.

* * *

When Sarah woke the following morning, it was to an empty bed. Grumbling as she patted the side of the side that should have contained a lanky nerd, she instead hit nothing but bed linen and rose petals. Pulling back her hand, she rubbed the sleep out her eyes and tried to focus through her sleepy haze. She vaguely remembered Chuck telling her he was going to get some breakfast sometime after seven, but now it was almost eight. Surely it didn't take that long to get some breakfast.

The sound of someone fiddling with the electronic lock on the door snapped Sarah out of her daze, her spy mode fully engaging. All sorts of scenarios went through her head; was it Mercenaries? Assassins? Or did remnants of Fulcrum found out where she lived? It took a minute of wild theories to pass through her mind before she remembered the she had left the spy life, and while it wasn't impossible that someone was coming after her, it sure as hell wasn't likely.

Her fears were completely allayed when the opening door revealed the man who should have been asleep next to her. "Where have you been mister," she scolded, annoyed that she had been deprived of early morning snuggling.

Chuck nervously grinned at her, sensing her irritation. He held up the brown paper bag in one hand and two cups of coffee in the other. "I got us some breakfast," he replied as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the small table in the room. "Chocolate croissants from the nearby bakery."

Despite her displeasure, she smiled brightly at him. After all it was hard to fault him to leaving their bed when he went to the effort to bring her favourite breakfast food, and the coffee was most likely just how she liked it as well. However she then reminded herself that Chuck had been gone for almost an hour, and a trip to the nearby bakery shouldn't have taken longer than twenty minutes. "If you just went to the bakery, then why have you been gone for almost an hour?" she asked, frowning at him.

Her eyes narrowed started as Chuck audibly gulped. "I-I-I went to Ellie's for a bit," he stammered under the former spy's gaze. "There was something I needed to get. Something that belonged to my mother."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "We're leaving here soon anyway to go back there," she reminded him, questioning Chuck's actions. "It couldn't have waited another hour or two?"

The nervous nerd shook his head. "No it couldn't," he stated, still tense as he kneeled before at the side of the bed. "I'm done waiting."

Sarah's confusion increased until she saw Chuck pull from his pocket a small red box, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Chuck…" she whispered, her mind going to natural conclusions.

"I'm done waiting, Sarah," he repeated, opening the lid to reveal, and confirmed to her that there was a diamond ring inside. "I know our relationship was only just graduated from cover to real, but I just can't wait Sarah. We've wasted so much time between the spy life and both of our asshole exes and I don't want to waste any more time. Sarah Walker, will you marry me?"

Sarah wasn't usually taken surprise by anything, but it seemed that having her sweet nerd in her life was just one surprise after another, and this time was no different. She was stunned into silence, trying to process that the man she loved asked for her hand in marriage. It almost took her a minute to realise that she still hadn't answered perhaps the easiest question she'd ever been asked. "Yes," she said hurriedly, as if the word couldn't come out fast enough. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, God yes Chuck. Yes I'll marry you."

Once again Chuck out into the incredible smile of his, the one that made her fall in love with him all over again. He took her hand and slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger, to which she then held it up to get a better look at it. It wasn't the most extravagant diamond she had ever seen, but it was beautiful in its simplicity and more importantly, it was the ring given to her by Chuck, so everything else was irrelevant. Lowering her hand, which now weighed slightly more, she grabbed her now fiancé and pulled him onto the bed. "You know," she began as she unbuttoned his shirt. "We don't have to leave until ten, and we've never had sex in a hotel room as an engaged couple before, so who knows when we'll get another chance."

Chuck simply smiled at her, his fiancé, happier than he had ever been. And it was only going to get better.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


	4. It Was Always Bryce's Fault

**WARNING: **This stories contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: So here it is, the absolutely, yet not quite necessary chapter of It Was Bryce's Fault. To be honest, I kinda have mixed feelings about how this turned out. Some parts I pleased with and others not much. I guess part of me wanting to prolong Bryce's suffering a bit more. The Charah of this chapter is mostly indirect, but rest assured, despite Bryce having a bigger part in this chapter than Chuck, it is still very much Charah. There are also a few vague references to how things would have gone in this AU, such as how Shaw and Volkoff would have been dealt with. Anyway I let you guys be the judge on whether this chapter was worthwhile or not.

Finally thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your kind works made all the time i didn't spend on uni assignments well worth it. Also on my profile I've put up ideas I have for my next few stories, so feel free to take a look and let me know what you think. And if those ideas inspire something in you, feel free to adopt them as well, just lemme know so I can read them as well.

Hope you enjoy and remember to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

As Bryce Larkin entered into the small park area located in Los Angeles, he saw spotted her easily. It had been more than eight years since he saw Sarah Walker, and she was beautiful as ever. She was sitting on a park bench, looking over some paper work, while noisy children played on the playground equipment right in front of her. Bryce wasn't sure how the noise didn't drive her insane, but it didn't matter. All that did matter was that after searching for the past year, he had finally found her.

He had lost track of Sarah the day he had left her apartment after being smacked around by a bottle of champagne. He thought about going back, after letting her cool down and get bored of Chuck, but he lost track of her movements after he was uploaded. Regardless of how much she protested, he knew that she would eventually get tired of Chuck and his emotional neediness and his desire for an unexciting and normal life. Still, even when he was involved with the Intersect project, he kept an ear out for her return to the spy life so he could sweep her off her feet and into his arms where she belonged. Unfortunately, she had kept a very low profile over the past eight years, and he had heard nothing about what she was doing.

Bryce's tenure as the human Intersect was short, lastly roughly four months before he started suffering adverse effects, severe headaches being the least of them. Fortunately for him it was picked up by Beckman before any serious damage could occur and it was removed, but it still stung for the super spy. He was a skilled operative without the Intersect 2.0 but with it, he was virtually a god. That fact that Chuck Bartowski, the unassuming nerd who wouldn't be able to survive in the spy world managed to use the original Intersect extensively for almost two full years and suffered no negative effects up to the point of its removal was a real blow to his pride. More so when some egghead had the nerve to think out aloud that Chuck probably could have handled it for a lot longer before his mind started deteriorating. Still without Orion, there was nothing they could do except scrap the project. Bryce wanted to get to Stephen Bartowski through his children, but Beckman was unwilling to risk angering a man who could hack Predator drones undetected for a problem that he may not be able to fix.

So Bryce begrudgingly returned to being a regular super spy for the next six years until his last mission. He was chasing a man named Boris Kaminsky, who was attempting to seize control of Volkoff Industries after Alexei Volkoff, the notorious arms dealer and oligarch, had mysteriously disappeared several years before hand. While Bryce had succeed in killing Kaminsky, he had been shot in the leg during his escape from the Russian's henchmen and it was almost a week before he could get it treated properly. By that time, the damage had been done and he wouldn't have full mobility of his leg ever again. Walking wasn't a problem, but running more than several feet proved to be a struggle and the CIA decided to let him go.

Bryce wasn't too bitter about being let go like he was. Ever since the Intersect had been removed, his superiors began seeing him as damaged goods, even with Dr Dreyfus giving him a clean bill of health, and began sending him on assignments which he felt were beneath him. Even after he took down CIA turn coat Daniel Shaw, who flipped sides to the Ring after he found out that the CIA had ordered his wife's death and was in the process of hunting her killer, who just happened to be Sarah, when Bryce put a bullet in his head, he still didn't receive the accolades that should have been his. So screw them, he had thought at the time. Sure his leg wasn't 100% but he was still ten times the agent than anyone else, and the CIA were idiots to let him go.

After his dismissal, Bryce decided to find Sarah and then they could begin their partnership, this time as business partners and as lovers. After all, two badass ex-spies should be able to handle to bad guys of the private sector. Of course finding the woman was a lot harder than he thought it would be, and without his CIA resources to draw upon, was reliant on his pension and families fortune, which while substantial, had no legal authority. Daniel Shaw had spent almost a full year tracking her down, but never found anything, and even Bryce had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that Shaw was a super spy in a completely different league.

Like Shaw before him, Bryce had spent a year searching for Sarah Walker, and it was only through a junior agent he had charmed into bed that he was able to learn that a woman matching Sarah's description had been spotted frequenting a park in Los Angeles. With that lucky break, Bryce had left for the city of Angels and upon arriving at the park mentioned, spotted her instantly. Things were looking up for Bryce Larkin.

He confidently strode towards the park bench that Sarah was sitting on, ignoring the joyful cries of the young children playing nearby. Once he had closed the distance, he spoke to her, drawing her attention away from the papers she was reading. "Hello Sarah," he greeted with his usual cocky smirk.

Sarah merely looked up from her papers, her expression quizzical. "Bryce?" she queried, recognising his older form.

Bryce nodded, seating himself right next to her despite there being plenty of space of the bench, forcing Sarah to slide away from him. "It's been what, eight, nine years since we last saw each other," he mused, ignoring the blonde's attempt to further the distance between them.

"Eight years, seven months, almost to the day," she corrected with an amused look on her face.

He couldn't help but smirk at her response. 'Clearly she missed me if she's been that exact with counting' he thought to himself, although he found her look somewhat confusing. Before he could say how good she was looking, and follow it up with a seductive comment on how much better she'd look naked in his hotel room, she cut him off. "Bryce what are you doing here," she asked, staring at him intently.

"Well I've been let go from the company," he began, as he gestured to him leg. "Occupational accident about a year ago. I can still walk easy enough, but running is a bit more stressful."

"Sorry to hear that," she said politely, but without any real sympathy. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well I figured, seeing as I hadn't heard of your return to the game, I thought I'd track you down, which was really hard, you covered your tracks really well, so we could go into business together. I figured, two of the world's best ex-spies should be able to handle hunting down hedge-fund stealing nerds and stuff like that."

The look on Sarah's face was not what Bryce was expecting. Instead of awe at his brilliant plan, and of him in general, her face could only be described as incredulous. As she opened her mouth to say something, she was stopped by a noisy kid from the playground running across the foot path and towards Sarah. "Mommy, mommy," the little blonde girl of about three or four cried joyously. "Oliver's mom is buying us ice cream! Can I have some please, pretty please?"

Bryce was about to tell the little girl off for interrupting their conversation, until the full effect of the child's words hit him. She had called bad ass, cold hearted, former 'Wildcard 'Enforcer' and all round super spy Sarah Walker, 'mommy'.

The blonde ignored the stunned expression of her former partner. "Hmm, I think you can have a little treat," she chuckled at the little girl's joy as she reached into her bag and pulled out some money. "Here you go, Katie. Can could you asked Mrs Wright to get me rocky road?"

The little girl, now identified as Katie, enthusiastically nodded and quickly ran off to re-join her friend and his mother. Sarah turned back to Bryce, who noticed his shocked expression. "What," she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"M-mommy?" he stuttered, his cool façade gone. "H-h-how?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Bryce, I'm pretty sure you know how children are made. After all you weren't that bad at sex."

"That's not what I meant," he growled, the slight against his sexual prowess helping him recover from his shock somewhat.

"Well, what exactly did you expect to find when you came looking for me?"

"Not this, that's for sure," he answered, pointing in the direction that Katie had run off to. "I figured to be back in the game in some form or another. Sure as hell didn't expect you to go all maternal on me."

Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Why on earth would you think that," she said, frowning. "Pretty sure one of the last things I said to you was that I was done with the spy life."

"Well, yeah… but I didn't think you actually meant it. And I never pictured you with a kid."

That comment just seemed to make Sarah look more peeved off with him. "I have three actually," she said, her expression lightening just a little as she thought of her children. "Katie is my second child, she's four. I have another daughter, Rebecca, who's seven, and I gave birth to a son about four months ago who we named Sam."

Doing some mental math, and trying to cope with the fact that Sarah had not one but _three_ children, Bryce quickly realised something. "So I was wrong about you going back to being a spy, but I wasn't wrong about you getting bored of Chuck."

Sarah just shot him an annoyed look. "What are you talking about?"

"You oldest is seven, right," he said, and continued at her nodded. "Which means that you fell pregnant not long after we parted ways. Meaning that you got bored with Chuck, either broke up with him or cheated on him, and then got pregnant."

Once again Sarah rolled her eyes. "How on earth did you graduate the farm," she exclaimed. "I mean really, you come up with that asinine idea when the answer is unbelievably obvious."

She held out her hand with a sarcastic grin on her face as Bryce noticed a modest diamond ring and a golden wedding band glistening on her ring finger. "Hello there," she said mockingly. "My name is Sarah Bartowski."

Bryce was stunned to silence for a second time that day. Noticing his look, Sarah pulled back her hand and smiled at his dumbfounded demeanour. "You mentioned before that you had a hard time tracking me down. It's because you were looking for Sarah Walker, wasn't it." At his muted nod, she continued. "The reason why you couldn't find me was because Sarah Walker never actually existed. She didn't exist when Graham gave me that name, or when I graduated from Harvard or the Farm, and she didn't exist when you and I met for the first time or at any time during our partnership."

She paused for a moment, gazing lovingly at the rings on her finger. "It wasn't until I met Chuck that Sarah Walker actually became a real person," she continued, her tone more blissful than before. "She became a woman that hated olives and mornings, and enjoyed pickles with her burgers and croissants with chocolate. But more importantly she became the woman who fell head over heels in love with Chuck Bartowski, and chose to spend the rest of her life with him. Sarah Walker was never my legal name, and when I got married, I officially changed it to Sarah Lisa Bartowski."

She then picked up the papers she had been reading and showed them to him. He was confused when he saw what looked to be high school French tests. "On that night you said that I would get bored with civilian life, and I'll admit I wasn't sure how I would cope in a world where people could be trusted at face value. But Chuck helped me, and so did Ellie, Devon and Morgan, and I started teaching high school French about a year after Rebecca was born. I'm on maternity leave at the minute but I agreed to mark some tests to help out a colleague."

If Bryce was a computer, his brain would be overheating. Sarah Walker, was married, with three children and made a living as a _teacher_ of all things. Surely he had entered a parallel universe or something. "Sarah," he croaked, even his voice breaking at these revelations. "G-get real Sarah, this isn't you. The kids, the job, none of this is the real you. You belong with me, doing dangerous and exciting things, not here, in this _normal _life."

Sarah simply rolled her eyes at his tirade. "There you go again, thinking you know me better than I know myself," she said disdainfully. "Honestly Bryce, this is turning into a repeat of your last visit. You don't know me and you never did. You seem to think that just because a woman chooses another guy over you, that that woman must be crazy or out of character. You need to get over yourself. I don't think there's a woman alive that would choose you over Chuck."

She then turned away from him, staring at the playground with a fonder expression. "Do you know why we gave our children the names they have," she asked, without waiting for an answer. "Rebecca, Katie, Sam; they were all aliases I had used as a child," was the answer she gave him, not wanting him to know her actual name. "Chuck, being the sweetheart he is, decided that we should name our children after me, in one way or another. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it wasn't until he said we should name our son Sam that I caught on to what he was doing. And when I called him out on it, do you know what he said? He said that it was sad that I never got to have a normal childhood and that by naming them after my aliases; it's a promise that they would get that chance to have a real childhood, one that I didn't get."

A bright smile lit her face, and Bryce got the feeling it had nothing to do with him. "Every time I think I can't love Chuck anymore, he goes and does something incredibly sweet like that. If I hadn't been in a hospital bed nursing my new-born son, I would have thrown him to the floor and mounted him then and there."

Shaking herself out of her happy memory, she then turned to face Bryce, her expression hardening. "What I'm trying to say Bryce is that despite what you might think, you don't know the first thing about me, and you probably never did."

In spite of being verbally eviscerated, Bryce wasn't giving up just yet. "But what about you knowing exactly how long since I left," he questioned.

"What exactly do you remember about that night Bryce," she asked exasperatedly in response. "Because it's like you weren't even there."

"I remember you hitting me with a champagne bottle," Bryce grumbled, subconsciously rubbing his jaw as he recalled the pain.

Sarah suddenly grinned at his response. "Yeah, good times," she said fondly. "I will always remember that night and for no reason that involves you. That was the first time I told Chuck that I loved him, barely five minutes after you slammed the door, and I remember the most amazing smile appearing on his face. And the morning after, Chuck proposed to me, saying that he couldn't wait another moment. Roughly seven months later we were married on the beach and today, ironically enough, is our eighth wedding anniversary. He's taking me out to dinner tonight and I've got some new lingerie for him to tear off me."

Bryce was having trouble believing this was happening. When Sarah had told him to leave eight years ago, he figured she just needed to get Chuck out of her system and then she would be back where she belonged. Yet here she was, eight years later, living in domestic bliss with a guy he wouldn't even considered a worthy rival in anything and telling him that he didn't know her at all, and that she only really remembered the last time she saw him because it was the night she told a guy _that wasn't him_ that she loved him. It boggled the mind. "But Sarah," Bryce started in another attempt to make her see his version of reason.

Clearly though, the blonde had had enough of him. "For god's sake Bryce just stop, you're being ridiculous," she snapped, her patience at an end. "You honestly expect me to abandon my wonderful husband, beautiful children and absolutely perfect life because the 'great' Bryce Larkin has deemed me worthy to be his bed warmer?" his silent response telling her that was exactly what he expected her to do. "God you are such an asshole."

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, something that Bryce had never seen her do before. "Bryce, in case it isn't clear, you and I are done," she said calmly, although her voice was laced with venom. "Sarah Walker, the woman you knew, thought you knew, doesn't exist. And Sarah Bartowski only knows of one Bryce Larkin, a two-bit dirt bag who betrayed her husband and died about ten years ago."

"But I saved your life Sarah," he stated, frowning at her dismissal of their past. "Don't I deserve some kind of reward for that?"

Sarah had no idea what he was talking about, but she was pretty sure what kind of reward he was expecting. Still, it didn't matter because he wasn't getting it. "What are you talking about?"

"About seven years ago a CIA agent named Daniel Shaw turned traitor when he found out that the CIA had killed his wife. It turns out that Graham assigned you to kill her for your Red Test." Naturally Bryce was caught up in his own ego that he missed Sarah flinch. "He was tracking you down when I put him down."

Her anger at the man in next to her subsided for a moment, as she reflected on the worst day of her life. Thanks to Chuck, it didn't haunt her the way it used to, but on a few rare occasions it still penetrated her dreams, causing her to wake with a start and usually her husband as well, who would then proceed to sooth her. And now, to hear that that woman she killed had a husband of her own, who was in the process of hunting her down and possibly even hurting her family; it was a frightening thought. "Then I guess I should say thank you for protecting me and my family," she sighed in reluctance, not really wanting to admit any kind of gratitude to Bryce Larkin.

Her disinclination was justified when she saw Bryce's standard smug smirk appear. "That wasn't a euphemism or suggestive comment you asshole," she snarled, her anger returning. "Like I said, I am grateful, but not to the extent of betraying my family. When you shot Shaw, you were doing your job. You know the one you're paid to do by the American tax payers? Which for the past eight years has included me. So, technically, you've already been 'rewarded' by me, because you are definitely not getting anything else."

Bryce was silent for a moment, as if trying to find something, anything, he could say to change her mind. "So that's it then," he said, breaking his silence with an angry scowl. "You're just going to write off everything we did, everything we went through, for that stupid nerd."

Her eyes narrowed drastically. "If you were half the man that Chuck is, then you'd be twice the man you are," she hissed venomously, unwilling to hear anyone belittle her nerd. "What we had was fun and exciting and no one will hear me deny that, not even my husband. But what we had in no way compares to what I have with Chuck. He isn't just someone I roll around between the sheets with, although he is in no way lacking in that department. He is also my partner, something who I can share everything with, good or bad."

For a moment she looked as if she was about to continue, yet at the last second stopped herself. "You know what," she said, taking a deep breath before exhaling her anger. "I could keep going about how much better Chuck is than you in every aspect, but I'm pretty sure you've got your head to far up you own ass to believe me, so I'll save my breath. So goodbye Bryce, and in case in eight years' time you decided to have another shot at convincing me, just know that I'm calling the cops and telling them you're a crazy stalker I've never met."

Bryce simply growled, both at the accusation of him being a stalker and the insinuation of Chuck being better than him at anything. "Fine," he spat. "You want it that way, that's your problem. Just know that you will get bored of Chuck, Sarah. I'm impressed that you've lasted this long, but sooner or later you will get sick of the nerd, and when that happens I want you to remember that I tried to take you away from this and that you turned me down. Because I won't be back to save you from civilian life when that happens."

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "I'll take my chances," she scoffed.

"Fine," he repeated as he got up and stalked off.

Sarah glared at his back until he had disappeared from view. 'Today had been going so well as well' she thought to herself, no longer having any motivation to mark her French tests as her good mood had vanished. However the appearance of a four year girl juggling three ice cream cones quickly made her forget all about Bryce effing Larkin. "Why did you get three, sweetie," she asked as she rushed over to help her daughter before she dropped something.

"There was money left over so I got one for daddy as well," she said innocently, licking her chocolate ice cream as Sarah took hold of the rocky road and mint choc chip ice creams. "I would have got one for Sammy as well but he can't eat ice cream because he's a baby."

The blonde smiled fondly at her daughter. She was sure Chuck would appreciate the thought, even if she wasn't sure the ice cream would survive the trip home. "Well then, we better make sure we get it to him."

With that, mother and daughter left the park and walked to the little white house with the red door to find their beloved husband and father feeding their new son and brother.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah stood in front of the mirror, checking over her appearance. They had gotten home from the restaurant barely ten minutes ago, but Sarah made her husband wait on the bed while she got 'dressed'. She had taken off her tight form fitting little black dress and changed into a skimpy purple see through teddy, with nothing else underneath.

Their anniversary dinner had been wonderful, as she told him about what happened with Bryce and how silly the whole thing had been, while Chuck teased her about inspiring that stalker quality in even the most suave of men. She in turned teased him by rubbing her foot along the crotch of his pants, causing him to jump, or cause him to stare at her wide eyed as she moaned sinfully as she ate her dessert. And they both said 'I love you' an outlandish number of times. Still, despite how much she had enjoyed dinner, it was the night time activities that would happen after dinner that Sarah was looking forward to the most.

One drawback about her life was that between three kids and two jobs, Chuck and Sarah's sex life had slowed down a bit. Although for them, 'slowing down' translated to 'approximately once a day and being as quiet as possible', a difficult task, seeing as how every time she screwed Chuck, she just wanted to scream in ecstasy. At least tonight, with their children at their grandparents, she only had to worry about disturbing the neighbours, something she was generally indifferent about.

After he had removed the Intersect from his son's head, Stephen Bartowski moved onto using the technology on notorious arms dealer Alexei Volkoff by giving it to his wife, and Volkoff's right hand, Mary Bartowski aka Frost. By the time Katie was born, Stephen and Mary had succeeded to using the technology on the oligarch and returned him to his true nature, a kindly scientist named Hartley Winterbottom. These days Stephen and Mary devoted their time to both sets of grandchildren, Ellie having given birth to a daughter, Clara, who was several months younger than Rebecca, and Thomas, who was turning four in a few weeks.

Sarah herself had also reconnected with her past. With Sarah Walker having absolutely no connection to Sarah Bartowski, she felt safe enough to contact her mom and invite her to the wedding. It led to a heartfelt reunion between mother and daughter and her new little sister, Molly. And though she was fairly sure that they wouldn't be in any danger, it wasn't until Casey, who kept in touch with the Bartowski clan, told her about coming across and killing a traitorous CIA douchebag named Kieran Ryker that she was able to truly relax in that regard. She even reconnected with her old friends from the CAT Squad as it had been discovered after a surprise audit that it had been Amy who had been the traitor, not Zondra as she had first thought. After several apologies and a wild night of alcohol fuelled shenanigans, the relationship between Sarah, Carina and Zondra was stronger than ever and the blonde had two bridesmaids for her wedding, with Ellie as her maid of honour.

Drawing herself from her musings, Sarah checked the mirror again to make sure she looked perfect. Happy with how everything appeared, she stepped out of the master bathroom and into the bedroom she had shared with Chuck for the last eight years.

As she slowly sauntered towards her marital bed, she watched Chuck, noting that he had relieved himself of his clothes, save for his boxers. His eyes widen as he took in her appearance, causing her to giggle softly. Even after three kids and eight years of marriage, he never failed to be stunned by how beautiful she was, especially wearing something sexy, and she never got tired of his deer-in-the-headlights face he made when he saw her in something sexy. "Does my master approve," she cooed sultry, spinning around slowly to show herself off to him.

Chuck nodded dumbly, trying to engage him mouth with his brain. "He certainly does," he said faintly, his arousal poking out of the hole in his shorts.

Sarah simply giggled as she stepped onto the bed and crawled towards her husband, rubbing herself slowly against his body before meeting his lips with hers. She squealed in surprise as Chuck flipped her over so he was on top, never breaking the kiss as his hands snuck up beneath the hem of her teddy. Sarah moaned into his mouth as his slipped a single digit into her pussy, finding her lips drenched. "Looks like someone's excited," he chuckled, breaking the kiss for some air as he inserted another finger.

His wife looked at him with lust filled eyes and his fingers moved inside her to get her sweet spot. As she was about to tell Chuck to stop teasing her, her thoughts were cut off as he introduced his remaining fingers into her anus, her nerd performing the Vulcan salute on her. He then began fucking her with his fingers as he would with his cock, making her moaned with delight as he double penetrated her while his thumb stroked her clit. Using his free hand, Chuck brought it up to her right breast and began playing with it, gently squeezing and kneading it while occasionally pinching her nipple. With Chuck's skilled hands working their magic on the beautiful blonde, hitting all the right spots, Sarah screamed in ecstasy as she was overcome with pleasure, her pussy and asshole clenching almost painfully around Chuck's fingers as she sprayed her juices on his hand.

Chuck simply grinned at his wife as she came down from her high, her cheeks flushed beautifully. Withdrawing his hand from her, he looked into Sarah's eyes as he made a show of licking her honey off of his hand, making her giggle breathlessly. "Mmm, Sarah I think you taste better than that tiramisu we had for desserts," he said huskily, savouring her flavour.

"Yeah, well better you eat me than tiramisu," she responded cheekily. "Because if you ate desserts as often as you eat me, you'd get fat."

"I'm sure we'd find some way to work it off," he shot back as he reached over to their bedside table for a tube of lubricant that kept there.

Realising what he wanted, she moved onto her hands and knees and hiked her teddy around her waist, as Chuck placed a decent amount of lube on his shaft and around Sarah's asshole. "Mmm, it feels like forever since you butt fucked me," she groaned as her husband fingered her ass to ensure she was well lubricated.

"Didn't I fuck you there four days ago?" he murmured, pulling out his finger and producing a slurping sound.

"Well it feels like ages," she pouted erotically.

Chuck chuckled as he lined himself up to her perfect ass. "God you're such a slut," he accused playfully.

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she placed her hands on her ass checks, spreading them to help her husband's penetration. "You're slut."

"You certainly are," he agreed, inserting his cockhead into her ass, causing both of them to moan. "And my slut is going to have her ass fucked."

Without any further hesitation, he slammed into her, causing his wife to scream loudly at the sudden intrusion. "Ohhhhhh, ohgod Chuck," she cried, relishing the feeling of her tight ass being stretched.

Said husband merely grunted in response, as he began settling into a steady tempo. Although any kind of sex with Sarah was incredible, fucking her ass was perhaps his favourite. Partly because even after eight years of being fucked, it was still as tight as the day he first nailed her, but mostly because it was a piece of his wife that was his and his alone. Other men had had sex with her before him, and even if one of those men had been the guy who screwed him over in college, it wasn't something that could really be helped. Her ass, though, her perfect ass that he had spent many lonely nights dreaming about before their relationship turned sexual, was given freely to him, on their first time together. Much like her heart, she had given it to him for him to enjoy however he wished.

Chuck shook his head at the last thought, inwardly berating himself at how ridiculous he was for comparing Sarah's heart to her ass. Although to be fair her ass was kind of heart shaped. Either way Chuck decided to abandon all thoughts about inappropriate comparison and focus on one of his favourite tasks; fucking Sarah's ass until she came, which judging by her moans, he was doing a pretty good job at.

Her fingers were busy diddling with clit and slipping in and out of her womanhood, matching the thrusts of her husband. "Ohgodohgodohgod," she cried as her second orgasm hit her like a sledgehammer.

His wife's cries of pleasure, combined with the glorious sensation of her asshole tightly squeezing his manhood, soon sent Chuck over the edge as he joined Sarah in orgasmic bliss. "Uhhrrr, Sarah, oh god baby," he grunted, grabbing her hips and thrusting hard inside her, emptying his load into her bowels.

Sarah groaned as she felt her husband's seed shoot inside of her, adoring the feeling of his baby batter painting her insides white. When Chuck had finished with one final spurt, he pulled out of her asshole with a pop as some of his semen spilt from her. Both of them panting heavily, they dropped onto their sides as they cuddled up to each other, Chuck spooning Sarah, his softening cock resting against her now well fucked ass as he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy anniversary babe," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm," she hummed in agreement as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to fall. "And as long as you keep fucking me like that, we're going to have a lot more."

Chuck breathlessly chuckled. "Something to look forward to," he murmured in response, he too closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied with a yawn.

As Sarah laid there in the arms of her husband, she couldn't help but think about Bryce. Once upon a time he had been the centre of her universe, even if she hadn't been the centre of his, but after meeting Chuck, he was barely an afterthought. Even today, after dealing with his absurd surprise visit and how anger it made her, simply spending five minutes with her husband and children pushed all thoughts about Bryce Larkin out of her head. Although to be fair, she supposed she did owe him some measure of gratitude, not just for saving her from Shaw, but also for her life as it is. After all, if Bryce hadn't sent Chuck the Intersect, she may have never met the wonderful human being who would become her husband and father of her beautiful children.

Yes the life she had now was absolutely perfect, and it really was Bryce's fault.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
